Fragility
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: Bella Swan has experienced a traumatic event in Arizona. She moves to Forks, Washington to escape the demons of her past and try to move on with her life along with big brother Emmett. Will there be love waiting for her? ExB AH. future vamps.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Moving On

_Moving On_

**Hi readers, here I am. I know I haven't really been doing anything lately on here besides reading so I've come to fulfill your lives need once more. **

**Warning: This is my first Twilight fic and there is rape in this first scene...You have been warned**

**Disclaimer: This idea is solely mine (I think) I don't own any of the twilight characters**

_Chapter One: Nightmares_

**B POV**

_He clapped a hand over my mouth and pulled me back towards him. I screamed as loud as I could even though my voice was muffled through his disgusting, vile hand. Tears ran down my face as he through me to the ground. As soon as I hit the concrete, I began scrambling away. He caught my ankle and pulled me back, flipping me onto my back and slapping me hard across the face. _

"_Please...please stop" I whimpered. I was close to hysterics as he smiled at me, his teeth appearing to glow in the moonlight. I screamed as loud as I could, for as long as I could until my lungs needed air again. The man slapped me once more. "You shut your mouth" He growled at me menacingly before ripping away the top of my shirt. _

_I bit my lips to keep from screaming again. His large, dirty hands grabbed my breasts, kneading them roughly through my white bra. I was choking on my tears as I squirmed beneath him. He tugged my nipple as punishment for moving and then tore away my bra. _

_I couldn't help the sob that escaped my mouth when he did that. Next, he moved onto my pants, popping the button open and tearing them down my legs. I clamped my thighs together as soon as the jeans were past my knees. He pulled at them continuously. I didn't care if I broke my legs trying to keep them together-I wouldn't let him take my virginity. The man stopped tugging at my legs. I thought I won, that he was going to let me go._

_He came back with a gun to my head. Suddenly, my virginity didn't seem as important as my life. "Open your legs or I'll shoot you in your fucking ear" He whispered lowly in my ear. I opened my legs slightly. "Don't play games; I'll take my time killing you. I'm running this" He snarled. I relaxed my legs and he pulled them open and situated himself between them. Quickly, his hand shot out and ripped my underwear down. He placed a condom on slowly rolling it down his member. _

_I sobbed loudly as he thrust his penis into me, over and over. It was like I was being ripped in two repeatedly. It was like a never ending hell and I felt like I had been therefore sixteen hours-almost as if there was still an eternity to go. Then finally he stopped. His body was stiff and he groaned. I sobbed even louder as he pulled out of me and redressed. _

_M.O._

I shot up from bed, sweat pouring off my body. My breathing was erratic as I looked around my new room. I thought moving to a new town would help, maybe get away from the Phoenix-where everything happened. My Mother-Renee had agreed. She said she would do anything as long as it helped. We had agreed on letting me move in with my Dad Charlie. He lived in Forks, Washington-the farthest thing from Phoenix, Arizona.

Forks is small, green and constantly damp from all the rain. Phoenix was hot, and dry and always sunny. I had thought that the complete change would do some good that the nightmares would go away. But they hadn't. I got up from bed and walked across the hall to my big brother Emmett's room. I timidly walked up to the bed. "Emmett?" I poked him in the chest. He grumbled something and turned over. "Emmett" I said a bit louder, pushing him in the back.

He mumbled something and turned back to me. His eyes opened a peek. "Bella? What is it?" He yawned, sitting up and turning on the lamp by his bed. "I...I had the nightmare again" I whispered. He immediately pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry, but I feel like every time I close my eyes, he's lurking around a corner and waiting to catch me off guard just so he can rape me again" I sobbed quietly into his chest.

Emmett was like my teddy bear. He protected me from everything. When I told Mom I wanted to move in with Dad, Emmett came too because he knew that he was my teddy bear. I practically owe him my life. "Bella, I'm not going to let anything happen to you again, I promise. And we've only been here for two days, the dreams will go away" He told me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, I know it's been three months, I just can't let it go" I said with a hiccup. "You don't have to yet, you need time to heal. Let's go to bed now. You have school in the morning" He yawned again and lay down with me on top of his chest. I reached over and turned off the light before relaxing and going back to sleep.

_M.O._

Stupid alarm clock. I forgot Emmett doesn't start classes at his community college until next week so he's been setting it only early enough to drive me to school. So, I woke up at almost eight o 'clock and had to rush to get ready in fifteen minutes. I tied my tennis sneakers and pulled on my hoody and grabbed my book bag. I looked to the digital clock on my dresser. It was only ten after eight. If Emmett sped, I would make it to school on time.

I ran downstairs while fixing my hair in ponytail. "Are you ready to go?" He mumbled from the kitchen table. I looked to see him with his head against the table and his eyes closed. "Yeah" I smiled slightly. He lethargically got up, and slowly made his way to the door. We went to his jeep and he drove me to school as fast as he could without breaking any laws.

_M.O._

I just came from the office with my new schedule. There was a ridiculous line since it was the first day. The school was impossibly small since the town was also. It seemed like everyone knew each other since they were small. I walked as quickly as I could through the hall without tripping over air and falling on my face. With my luck, I knew it would happen.

I looked down to my schedule while trying to balance my new text books in my arms. As I looked for the class number I had Art in, I knocked into someone-hard. I landed on my bottom, my books sprawling across the floor. "Are you alright" A velvet smooth voice asked me. I looked up and almost fainted. A beautiful man was kneeling before me. He had high cheek bones, full lips, perfect bone structure, and the most striking green eyes. I found myself staring into them for what felt like forever. I continued taking in his appearance, coming to his unique bronze hair that looked like he had run his fingers through it more than or few times.

"Are you alright?" He repeated. I blushed, here I was staring at him like and idiot and he was asking me a bunch of questions. "Y-yes, I fine" I whispered, my blush getting worse by the second. "I'm terribly sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He apologized and began picking up my books. Before I could react he placed the pile in front of me. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way" He stuck out his hand and gave me a crooked grin.

"Um...I'm Bella Swan" I felt so silly. I've never really spoken to a guy before unless it was "can I borrow your notes?" or "Hey, can you tutor me tonight?" I shook his hand and then grabbed my books. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, can I show you to your class-to make it up to you that is" Edward blushed slightly as he asked. "Yes. I have...English" I felt like such a fool, I couldn't even speak loudly without my voice cracking.

Edward looked at my schedule for the class number and began walking in the direction. "I have class with you" He grinned at me and I felt like melting simply because he was grinning at me. He led me to the class and I took a seat in the back and Edward took the seat next to me. I looked at him bewildered. "I can move if you want me to" He gestured a chair closer to the front.

"No that's alright. Stay-please" I said quickly, blushing at what came out my mouth. The whole class I couldn't focus. I kept sneaking peeks at Edward. Sometimes I would catch him looking at me through the corner of my eye and I would quickly avert my gaze back to the teacher. When class was over, I began packing up my books when I saw a shadow looming over me.

I looked up to see Edward swaying from foot to foot, unsure of himself. "Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" He mumbled quickly. "That's fine" I agreed and stood up. Before I could grab my books off the desk, Edward had them in his hands already. He walked me to Spanish and then was on his way.

For the rest of the day, Edward walked me to each of my classes. Then came lunch, and I didn't want to sit alone. When I walked out of government class, Edward was waiting for me. When he spotted me, he walked up to me, running his fingers through his hair and shaking his head a bit. "Bella, would you like to sit with me at lunch today?" He smiled at me.

I nodded and he gently placed his hand on my elbow and led me to the cafeteria. I was glad he wasn't too touchy, it made me comfortable. In fact, this was only the third time he's touched me today.

In the cafeteria, he led me to a table pretty much in the middle of the room. "Can we sit somewhere else? I mean, the table is in the middle of the room" I was a bit panicky. It wasn't that I was embarrassed to be seen with Edward, it was just that he was so beautiful, and I was Bella. I was plain old, clumsy Bella. "It's fine, I want to show off my new friend. Everyone is going to be absolutely jealous that your mine" He grinned jokingly.

I giggled at him and rolled my eyes. I felt so comfortable around Edward. He made me forget every thing, it was like I'd known him my whole life but we got separated and now we're friends again. I knew I could trust him. He pulled out a chair for me before taking his seat. "Okay, twenty questions" He suggested. "Alright, I'm first. What's your full name?" I asked. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" He groaned. "It's nice, sophisticated" I grinned. "But it's so long!" He whined.

"At least you have a nice name, try living with Isabella Marie Swan for your whole life" I buried my head in my arms. "I like your name. Isabella pretty much means 'is a beauty'" Edward informed me. "It can't! Look at me" I gasped. "What's wrong with you, I personally agree with your name" Edward told me sincerely. I blushed bright red and looked away. "Thank you" I whispered. "Yeah, do you want something to eat?" He murmured a blush on his face too.

"I'll go with you, I don't want to sit here alone" I smiled and stood up as well. We walked to the lunch line and Edward settled on some fries and water. "Nothing else is edible" He explained. I nodded and got the same. When we were walking back to our table, I heard this girl Jessica Stanley who was in my class say to this girl Lauren "How did a girl like Bella land a guy like Edward?" She sneered at me when I caught her eyes.

For the rest of the lunch period Edward and I just got to know each other. I told him about my flighty Mother Renee and police chief father Charlie, and over protective Emmett. After I explained about Emmett, he looked a little frightened. "So, your brother would basically beat the crap out of me if he saw us talking" He repeated slowly. "Come on Edward, you could take him" I joked.

"Sorry, I'm a lover not a fighter. But I can throw a punch" He chuckled. "So, tell me about your family" I changed the subject.

"Well, I have a half sister, Alice. My Dad Carlisle works at the hospital. My step-mom Esme, she's the town's friendly neighbor" He chuckled at this. I grinned too. "And my real Mom, Elizabeth, there's not much t say. She lives in Seattle and works as a waitress at a Bistro. I see every weekend. She's more like a best friend who's twice my age. I even get to call her Elizabeth since I call Esme Mom" He smiled at me.

We talked until the bell rang. We dumped our trays and went to biology, which Edward had with me. We sat a lab table together and listened to the teacher explain the rules of the classroom. This whole day was just getting to know your teachers and forms we needed to fill out. We basically got a free period, the last period of the day. Edward and I talked some more. I found out he could play the piano and had been since five. Esme had made sure that he had some ability. He found out that I could trip over any surface, even if it was flat...or I would trip over air. Either way, I always tripped.

The period was over and Edward and I walked outside together. "You have to wait for your brother, right?" He was swaying from foot to foot again, he was nervous. "Yeah" I nodded. I turned just in time to see Emmett's truck coming into the parking lot.

He honked the horn and I nodded. "So, I'll see you tomorrow" I tossed Edward a hesitant smile. He nodded and took my hand. He brought it to his mouth and lips brushed over my knuckles. "See you tomorrow Bella" He whispered before walking to a silver Volvo parked a few cars down. I got into Emmett's truck and buckled up. "Who was that?" He demanded. "Well hello Bella, how was school? It was fine Emmett, how was your day? Fine thanks for asking" She sneered at him. "Sorry Bells" He gave her a one armed hug. "Now who was that?" He repeated.

"That was Edward Cullen" I sighed almost dreamily. Yes, Edward Cullen, a walking God.

_**M.O.**_

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I was nervous about writing it. This was just an introduction chapter though, not really into the story yet. Anyway, I'm like that with my brother too. I always crawl into bed with him when I have a nightmare, and I'm graduating high school this year. Big brothers are awesome, I'm sorry if you don't have one. Well, hope you enjoyed.**

**La Souiller Putain**


	2. Chapter 2

Moving On

_Moving On_

**Hi, I hope I get more reviews on this chapter than the last. Come on people, please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Finished: 10/18/08**

_Chapter Two:_

I had been spending time with Edward for the past month. He was like my best friend here-which I admitted to him quite often. One problem with Forks, I had to take gym. I had it every other day. I tried to get it taken off my schedule, but here in Forks it's a requirement to take gym the whole four years, so I was stuck giving people concussions, broken legs, arms, and sometimes ribs.

Basically I'm a walking accident waiting to happen, which is really unfortunate for the people around me. Luckily, Edward had gym with me and had yet again saved me from hurting anyone. We were playing tennis, and he had picked me to be his partner.

I walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Edward jogged over to me, racket still in hand and sweating a river. "I'm sorry I make you do all the work" I sighed. "I don't mind, besides, I'm saving tons of people here by doing your half too. We wouldn't want anyone getting sent to the hospital" He grinned even wider. "Well, there is one person. Mike Newton, he is the most annoying guy in the world, every time I turn him down for a date, he gives me these eyes and follows me around like a lost puppy" I shook my head.

Edward sat down next to me, taking a deep breath. "I would let you 'accidently' hit him with the tennis ball right in the nuts" I grinned at this. "but you'd probably end up hitting Jessica or Angela with your aim" He broke out laughing, I knew he was remembering the other day when I hit the ball over the net, but it bounced off of Angela's head and hit Jessica in the mouth.

"Stop laughing!" I whined, hitting his shoulder. "I'm sorry, you're just so adorable" He panted, recovering from his hysterics.

I pouted and turned away from him. "Oh come on Bells, I'm sorry. You're just so adorable" He groaned, practically throwing his weight onto my shoulders. "Please forgive me" He begged. I tightened my lips into a line. Then, he did the most disgusting thing. He rubbed his sweaty forward on my neck. I cringed and jumped away. "Edward!" I shrieked wiping at my neck furiously.

He grinned sheepishly before getting a serious expression. "Forgive me or I'll do it again" He tried to say seriously before smiling. When I saw him advancing on me, I gave in. "Okay, okay, I forgive you Edward" I held my hands up in surrender. "That's what I thought." He said in a tough voice.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. In the past couple weeks, I had gotten used to hugging him and his kissing my hand. It always made me giggle at how much of a gentleman he was.

"Let's get changed and get out of here. I need a shower real quick" Edward suggested. I knew what he meant by shower. That means run through some water real quick and wipe his face before rubbing on some deodorant and throwing on his clothes just to make it to the front of the gym to wait for me.

I nodded and ran to the locker room, tripping halfway and falling. I got up and gave the thumbs up sign to let Edward know I was alright before continuing to the locker room at a much slower pace.

_M.O._

Edward turned the radio on in his shiny Volvo. I was so jealous of this car. It was all quiet and comfortable, reliable. Much better than the rink-a-dink truck my Dad got me. I mean, I love it but it wakes up the whole neighborhood when I start it up. We get angry letters sent to the house complaining. That's why I only drive it in the afternoon.

I closed my eyes and hummed along to Claire de Lune with Edward. I peeked an eye open and saw Edward grinning at me. I smiled back before closing my eyes. I guess I fell asleep because the news was on the radio now and we were in front of my house by the time I woke up.

I looked to Edward who was looking at me. "Um...do you want to come in for a little while, we could hang out?" I asked shyly. "Sure" He looked shocked that I had invited him in. He turned off the car and walked around to my side to help me out. We walked to the door and I opened it.

Edward followed me in, looking around. "I know it's not very spectacular" I said nervously. "Actually, it's really cozy." He disagreed. "Okay, just get comfy, I'll go get some snacks" I stumbled over my words. This was honestly the first time I had a boy in my house, alone-except for some kid that lived on my block whose name I can't remember...but I was maybe six then, so it doesn't count.

I put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and got out some iced tea and poured it into glasses. Edward came into the kitchen when the microwave beeped and took the two glasses of tea off the counter and into the living room. "Do you want to watch a movie? My Dad has an okay collection" I suggested as I plopped down next to him.

"Sure, what do you have?" He nodded picking up the tea and taking a sip. I looked at the stand beneath the T.V. "Okay, all there is scary movies. There's the grudge, the grudge two, the ring, the ring two. Just a bunch of things with a sequel to it" I giggled. "Okay, the grudge" He sighed. I popped the DVD in and sat next to him on the couch.

Halfway through, I was on Edward's lap with my head buried in his chest. He was laughing at me whenever I peeked through my fingers at the screen just to hide my face again. Then, the front door opened. I looked up to see Charlie come in with the biggest smile on his face. Then, someone on the TV screamed and I jumped again, hiding my face in Edward's chest again. He laughed and smoothed down my hair.

"Bella, I want you to meet my good friend Billy's son, Jacob" He was practically bouncing of the walls with excitement. I looked to the large man behind my Dad and my breath stopped. My breath grew ragged. All I could see was my rapist, the shape, the shoulder length hair, russet skin, but it was the playful smile that made me lose it. I screamed bloody murder. Jacob took a step toward me and I screamed again, louder.

There were tears running down my face. I couldn't breathe; it was like three months again all over again, the slow approach, a smile still intact, one large hand reaching out. I screamed again, clinging to Edward who I forgot was there. "Take her upstairs!" I heard Charlie order.

Edward wasted no time in gathering me in his arms and running up the stairs. I just cried into his shirt the whole way to my room.

**E Pov**

When Charlie brought in his friends son, I could feel Bella's breathe stop. Then, suddenly it grew erratic. I looked to her worried. Her hand was clenching and unclenching, her body shaking. But, here eyes were clouded with fear, like she was afraid of the man. Suddenly, she screamed. At the top of her longs she screamed bloody murder.

I jumped and looked at her. The kid, Jacob took a step forward and she screamed again, this time louder. He reached a hand out and she was still screaming, and crying. Her hands moved to my shoulder and clutched it, her nails digging into my skin. "Take her upstairs!" Charlie yelled at me. I swept her up into my arms and ran up the stairs two at a time.

I ran into the room I guessed was hers by the light pink curtains. I sat down on the bed and held her in my arms while she cried. It felt like an eternity before her loud sobs turned into quiet hiccups. All I could ask myself was what had this guy done to her? I knew one answer, he hurt her. "Edward" Bella croaked. I looked down at her somber face. I hugged her tighter to my body. "Yes Bella" I said in a low voice.

"I have something to tell you...Don't interrupt though" She whispered, wiping at her eyes. "I like you Edward, I like you more than a best friend should" She hiccupped. I kissed her forehead and nodded. "But, I need to tell you the reason why I moved to Forks. Back in Phoenix, almost right before the summer, I was walking home from a friend's house, it was like ten and I was maybe two blocks from my house, and I was attacked" She whimpered.

My body was stiff. Jacob. Was the answer that came to mind. "It wasn't Jacob, just a man that looked a lot like him. But, he dragged me behind a building and raped me, he stole my virginity. They caught him, but I had to get away, I couldn't sleep without waking up screaming and running into Emmett's room and sleeping with him. I basically moved into his room just so I could sleep at night" She gave a humorless chuckle at the end.

"Eventually, I told my mom I couldn't stay in Phoenix that I couldn't stay in Arizona and we moved here. And the nightmares still happen, but they haven't been as bad. It usually ends with you coming to my rescue and kicking his ass before taking me away from there, and then I can sleep again" She gave me a watery smile.

"Oh Bella" I whispered, sliding her onto the bed and lying down with her on the bed. "I wish I had been there for you" I whispered in her ear. "It's alright, its nobodies fault but his. You're here now" She told me with a smile. I nodded and laid my head down on her stomach and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around my head and laid back, her body relaxing under me. "Bella?" I called. "Yeah" She said.

"I like you too" A blush filled my cheeks when I heard myself say that.

She repositioned herself so that she was more to her side. I rolled with her and nuzzled into her neck. She was so warm and smelled like a garden, like freesias-which were Esme's favorite flower. I closed my eyes, next thing I know Bella is snoring lightly in my ear. I smiled against her collarbone and held her tighter before falling asleep too.

_M.O._

I woke up to Bella mumbling in her sleep. "Barnie..." she grumbled. I raised an eyebrow to that. "Emmett, kill it" She mumbled before turning over. I chuckled softly. "Why are you killing Barnie?" I whispered in her ear. "Annoying" She mumbled before drifting back off into sleep.

I chuckled and rolled onto my back. "Bella" I sang her name. She shrugged her shoulders and moaned. "Bella" I said a little louder, shaking her. "What?!" She hissed. "Wake up, we've been sleeping for almost three hours" I explained with a glance at my watch.

She rolled over and looked at me. "No" She said simply. "I'm sure your dad is worried, we left him three hours ago" I told her. Bella nibbled on her bottom lip. "Will you...can you check if Jacob is still here?" She asked hesitantly in a shy voice. "Sure" I kissed her forehead and climbed off the bed. I opened her door and jogged down the steps to the kitchen where Charlie and Jacob were sitting, along with Emmett.

"Chief Swan, Bella says she'll come down in a minute" I relayed the message. "But, she needs you to leave" I turned to Jacob.

"Look" He started. "I want to know what's going on too" He continued. Emmett reacted to this. He jumped from his chair and grabbed Jacob by the collar, throwing him against the wall. "Bella just fucking met you today. Shit, she barely even met you, she screamed bloody fucking murder at the sight of you and you want her to go through that again? Get the fuck out and don't come back" Emmett growled in a deep voice, right Jacob's face.

When he released Jacob, the kid shrugged his shirt into place and walked out the front door. Bella decided to make her appearance when the door shut. She cautiously walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Emmett, I told Edward, everything" She whispered.

**B Pov**

I was so nervous speaking with Charlie and Emmett about Edward. "Everything" Emmett asked in disbelief. "Yes" I nodded. I turned to Charlie who was still a bit lost. He met my gaze and grabbed my hand across the table. "Bella, I'm so sorry, if I had known that Jacob looked anything like...I wouldn't have brought him here" He apologized.

"Dad, it's okay. I hadn't told anyone what he looked like except Emmett and the detective. You didn't know. I just...I don't think I could handle it if I saw him again, it was like I was...reliving it in my mind and couldn't escape" I tried hard to explain the feeling I felt when I saw Jacob. It was like a mixture of horror, fright, and terrified, all wrapped up in one...horfriterr, that's the word for it.

"Bella, you can see Jacob when you're ready. I really would like for you two to be friends" Charlie assured me. "Dad, don't say that, you'll pressure her into it before you're ready" Emmett scolded him. I rolled my eyes. "We'll see Dad" I attempted a smile. I honestly never wanted to see Jacob again so long as I live. I'm sure he's a nice kid and all, but if being a friend to him means I'm going to have a mental breakdown, I choose my mind over my social life.

Charlie smiled largely at me. I looked to Emmett for help. He raised an eyebrow and pointed to his watch. Of course, he had a date with Rosalie. Stupid, perfect, Rosalie. Stupid bitch, she probably has to remind herself to breathe she's so dumb. I'm not jealous of her; I simply think that she is everything a girl shouldn't strive to be, a bitch. Being kind gets you places, of course, with her looks she probably gets everywhere.

And, she doesn't like me. Why I don't know why, but she doesn't.

So, I turned to Edward pleading with my eyes for him to help me. He nodded. "Dad, Edward and I are going out for a while. I'll be home before ten, I'll make sure of that, and I have my pepper spray" I smiled as I stood up. "Bella, I'm not sure that's a good idea" Charlie was reluctant, as usual.

"Chief Swan, I'll make sure to bring her back in time" Edward offered shyly. "Okay" Charlie sighed. I gave him a hug before skipping out the front door. Edward opened the Volvo door for me and got in on the other side. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked me, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. "I don't know, I figured we could just continue hanging out at you house" I shrugged. "Well Bella, your dad thinks we're going out some where, so I'm going to take you out" Edward nodded in certainty.

"Okay, where are we going?" I looked to him. "You'll see" He smiled widely before speeding off.

_M.O._

**Okay, chapter two is here. I hope you enjoyed that, I'll try to update soon! La Souiller Putain**


	3. Chapter 3

Moving On

_Moving On_

**Hello loyal readers, I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Finished: 10/19/08**

_Chapter Three:_

**B Pov**

As Edward sped off I was nervous. Where was he taking me? "Edward, are you sure we can't just go back to your house?" I asked weakly. "We could, but I don't think you're ready for Alice yet so I'm going to take you out" He chuckled and turned on the radio.

He drove to Port Angeles, which took maybe twenty minutes with the speed he was going. I got out of the car in a daze; it felt like I just got off a rollercoaster. I stumbled beside Edward to the side walk. He held me steady and led me into a small Italian restaurant, Bella Italia. "Table for two please" Edward requested from the hostess.

She had huge boobs and a flirt smile. "Right this way" She told us or rather Edward with an Italian accent. She swung her hips as she brought us to the back of the restaurant to a booth near the kitchen. We sat down and she left, not without throwing Edward a grin.

My face had been in a scowl the whole time I realized. "Are you jealous?" Edward laughed. "Yeah, I mean she saw me with you and she's flirting with you" I said in a hushed tone. "Don't worry about her, I'm here with you" Edward chuckled, grabbing my hand from across the table and rubbing circles on my knuckles.

I smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. A waiter came back with water and a basket of garlic bread, my weakness. I took a deep breath and slowly pulled a piece off of the loaf. I placed it in my mouth, savoring the taste. "I love garlic bread" I moaned. I looked to Edward who was looking to the garlic bread in disgust. "That is disgusting" He shook his head. "What, no way, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're a vampire" I joked, waving my piece of bread in his face.

He hissed at me and I giggled. "You are correct Ms. Bella, and I want to suck your blood" He turned my hand over and pressed his lips to my wrist, speaking with the classic vampire accent. I giggled and swatted him away. He sat up straight and grinned. "So, what are you having?" He asked me. "I guess I'll have the mushroom ravioli" I looked over the menu. "And a coke" I added. "I'll be having the chicken parmesan and a coke" He told me and closed his menu. The waiter came back and took our orders before leaving.

Edward and I made friendly conversation. I told him about the time Emmett told me I could fly when I was six and made me climb the tree to prove his point. "So, I jumped and started flapping, but I hit the ground and ended up in the hospital with a broken arm" I sighed at the memory. "And then Emmett told me that I wasn't flapping right and that's why I fell" Edward was cracking up. He practically choked he was laughing so hard.

The waiter came back with our food and Edward stopped laughing in order to eat his food. There was comfortable silence while we ate. "Bella, can I try that?" Edward asked, motioning to my food. "Sure" I speared ravioli and fed it to him. I blushed as I realized what I did. He blushed to, looking down at his half eaten chicken. "Can I try some of your?" I mumbled. He nodded and cut a piece of the chicken and fed it to me.

The rest of the time was spent with us both having a goofy smile on our faces. We finished eating and the bill came. Edward wouldn't even let me see how much mine cost to pay for it. "Please, let me at least pay for my half" I pleaded with him. "Absolutely not, the gentlemanly side of me can't allow that" He told me and placed a twenty and a five into the pocket and handed it to the waiter. "Keep the change" He nodded to the guy.

Edward stood up and helped me from my seat. We walked out of the restaurant and were immediately hit with cold air. I shivered at it and Edward frowned. He took off his fleece sweater and placed it on my shoulders. "Thanks" I whispered. He pressed his lips to my temple and wrapped his arms around me for extra warmth.

We simply wandered down the street, looking in shops that were still open. "We should get back, it's almost nine" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and he led me back to the shiny Volvo, oh how I wished I had this car!

He sped back to my house and parked behind Charlie's police cruiser. We sat in the car for a minute. "Bella" He murmured my name. "Yeah?" I whispered. "Remember this afternoon when I said I liked you too?" He asked. "Yeah" I answered again. My heart was pounding like crazy. "I was wondering, if maybe, we could try dating...exclusively?" He hesitated with his words. "Okay" I nodded. A smiled grew on my lips. "So, we're dating?" I smiled, biting my lip to stop my self from screaming.

"Yeah" Edward grinned that marvelous crooked grin at me. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He smiled and got out of the car. He walked around to my side and helped me out. We walked to the door and stood there. Edward leaned in and hesitated at my lips, before moving to my cheeks and kissing me there softly. "Edward" I was a bit annoyed. "It's okay to kiss me, we are dating now" I grinned at him. He blushed. "I'm sorry, I wanted to take things slow" He grinned sheepishly at me. I shook my head and my fingers through his hair.

I pressed his head towards mine and he willingly moved. His gaze dropped to my lips and slowly pressed his to mine. My heartbeat doubled as he stayed there for a few seconds. I thought I would faint it was so wonderful. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me more urgently, moving his lips in sync with mine.

But then, he broke away, he took a deep breath and all I could do was watch. "Breathe Bella" He reminded me. I realized my lungs felt like they were bout to explode. I took a deep breath and felt much better. Edward hugged me once more, pressing his lips to my ear. "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams" He whispered before pulling away.

I closed my eyes, trying to savor the feeling. When I opened them, he was already in the car waiting for me to go inside.

I opened the front door and stumbled in. I was in such a daze I couldn't even walk right. Edward truly dazzled me. I sighed, a goofy grin on my face. "Hey, what are you smiling about" Emmett broke me from my trance. My smile fell off my face and I turned to the couch where Emmett sat with Rosalie. "If you must know, I just came from a date" I smiled smugly.

"With who?" Emmett demanded. And here it came, over protective brother mode was kicking in. "Edward Cullen" I sighed at his name. "Look Emmy, its true love" Rosalie poked fun at me. "Yeah well, at least I know the difference between love and lust" I sneered at her. I was referring to the fact that every time she was over, they were always down her sucking face and all over each other.

She frowned at me and crossed her arms. "I'm going to call Angela, could you guys keep it down long enough for me to actually here my thoughts" I asked. Not waiting for a response, I went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone to take it up to my room.

I dialed Angela's number. She picked up after two rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Ange, its Bella"

"Oh hey Bella, what's up"

"I just got back from a date with Edward Cullen" I fought not to squeal.

You lucky bitch" She grumbled.

What, you have Ben anyway" I laughed.

"I know, I mean I love Ben but, Bella...Edward Cullen shouldn't even be part of the male species he's so perfect"

I laughed so hard I snorted. "I guess you're right"

"So, how was it, fill me in" She bubbled. "Well, we went to Port Angeles to Bella Italia for dinner. The hostess was flirting with him, but he didn't pay any attention to her, we ordered and just talked, getting to know each other more. Then, when we got back to my house, he was really shy about kissing me, but I told him it was alright, so he did. It was magical" I sighed.

Angela squealed into the phone. "I'm so happy for you! Was that your first kiss?" She giggled. I knew the only reason she was acting like this is because she was excited, she's usually a very calm and quiet person.

"Yeah, and it was perfect" I finally let loose the scream I was holding in. "Gosh Bella, I'm so happy for you, I'll see you in school okay" She told me. "Yeah, bye Ange" I hung up the phone. I jumped off the bed, falling as I did and got ready for bed. I skipped to the bathroom to wash my face and everything before climbing into the bed.

But, it took me two hours to calm down so I could relax enough to close my eyes with reliving my date and wanting to jump up and down. I finally got to sleep and of course, I had my nightmare again. Only this time, it was my real rapist, it was Jacob. Same stuff, only it was Jacob doing it. There was no Edward to save me this time.

I woke up because I fell on the floor and hit my head trying to get away from him in my dream. I jolted off the floor, my sheets twisted around my feet and I fell again. I ripped them away and ran to Emmett's room. I opened the door slowly and saw that the lights were off. One of his feet was peeking from under the covers and I saw his pants so I knew he wasn't totally naked.

I walked forward and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't move so I shoved him hard. I was too scared to even care, the person who raped me in my dreams had been in the house, and knew where I live. Excuse me for being a little paranoid.

Emmett jolted awake and looked at me. "Bella?" He mumbled. I bit my lip and looked around. "Did you have the nightmare again?" He sat up and turned on the light. I noticed something out of place. Rosalie was laying in his bed. I looked at him and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll come sleep in your room" He suggested and got up.

Rosalie turned over and opened her eyes. Thank goodness she had on one of his shirts. "Emmett, where are you going, it's the middle of the night" She yawned. "I'm going to sleep in my sister's room for now" He told her and straightened out the bed.

"She's just being a baby, come back" Rosalie whined. "Rose, she's not being a baby, she needs me, go to sleep" Emmett told her a bit forcefully. As much as I wanted to tell him it was okay, I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to be safe tonight and sleep in my brother's arms because he would keep me safe.

"What, did baby Bella have a bad dream? Does she need big bad Emmett to come fight the boogieman for her" Rosalie cooed in a baby voice, taunting me. "Shut-up Rosalie. I'm sorry I can't be such a narcissistic bitch that all my dreams revolve around me" I snapped at her.

My patience which had already worn thin, was officially gone. The blonde haired bitch stared at me with her mouth agape. She flopped back down on the bed and turned over. Emmett turned to me a bit annoyed. We walked back to my room and looked at the sheets which were on the floor. "What happened?" He asked. "I fell on the floor trying to escape and got tangled in the sheets" I answered embarrassedly.

He chuckled and fixed the bed and climbed in. I climbed in next to him and snuggled into his chest. "Sorry I snapped at your girlfriend" I whispered, yawning. "It's okay, I know she's a bit over reactive" He chuckled. "Now go to sleep, I'm tired" He told me. And, I did as I was told.

_M.O._

**Okay, another chapter done. In all honesty, this is all build up for the main event. I don't know how long until it comes, but it's coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

Moving On

_Moving On_

**Hi people, I'm back with more, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Finished: 10/22/08**

_Chapter Four:_

**Bella Pov**

Edward and I have been dating for more than a month now. Christmas was coming up and I had no clue what to get him. We were going to spend Saturday lazing away at his house watching movies as Emmett said, "Doing lovey-dovey stuff that all mushy couples do" then he proceeded to tell Edward how whipped he was.

So, here we were eating chocolate covered cherries on the couch, soft classical music playing in the background. I giggled as some of the chocolate sauce dribbled down Edward's chin. I became bold enough to lick it away. "You taste delicious Mr. Cullen" I grinned and pecked his lips. "Not as delicious as you" He murmured against my lips, pecking them softly.

He picked up a cherry and dipped in some chocolate before pressing it to my lips. I took the cherry into my mouth and sucked the chocolate off before eating it. Edward stared at my lips as I chewed. I smirked at him. "What?" I asked. "You're just so beautifully sensual it amazes me" He told me, staring into my eyes. Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue ran over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, bringing my hand up to his hair, massaging his scalp.

His tongue shot into my mouth, searching around, coaxing mine to battle his. Finally began to fight, trying to make him submit. Edward placed his hands on my waist and flipped us over. His weight on me made me moan involuntarily. He broke away from the kiss, his lips trailing down my neck, sucking right above my collar.

"Edward" I moaned. "Oh God Bella, I love it when you say my name like that" He groaned against my neck. "Edward" I moaned again, I ground my hips against his, pressing them hard to relieve some of my ache.

Then, he stopped. He froze against me. He was like a statue. "Edward?" I whispered his name. He looked at me; I could see the lust in his eyes. "We have to stop, before we go too far" He told me. God bless his gentlemanly soul. I nodded. "Edward, you convincing me isn't working with you pressed against me like that" I told him. He blushed and rolled off me.

We sat looking at each other and I eventually fell asleep.

"Hello! Hello! Helloooo!" I woke up to. I opened my eyes to see Edward opening his too. He immediately grew annoyed. 'Alice" He growled loudly. "Oh, hey Eddie" A little pixie popped her head into the room. "Do you think you could ever enter the house quietly? You woke Bella up" He snapped at her.

"Well excuse me for being happy this afternoon. I just got back from a date with Jasper, who takes me places instead of just lying around the house all day like an old couple like some people" Alice smiled smugly.

Edward grunted. "Well, I hope you're happy to know that you just ruined our date" He informed her. How had she done that? We were just sleeping. "What ever Edward, I have clothes to put away. Great seeing you Bells, I look forward to the shopping excursion I have planned for tomorrow" She grinned at me. "Alice, you're not supposed to go out on Sunday's. It's a holy day. In the south the mall wouldn't even be open" I groaned.

"Fine, you win this time, but I'm snagging you for next Saturday morning" She told me, finality in her tone. She hopped up the stairs and I turned to Edward. "Do you think you could get me out of it?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but just remember you owe me" He grinned crookedly at me and pecked my lips. "So, do you want to stay the night" He asked shyly.

"I would, but Charlie would never allow that" I frowned. "Tell him that Esme wants to spend some girl time with you since your mom is still in Phoenix, she doesn't want you to miss out on anything" He murmured on my neck, nipping slightly.

"I guess that works, I'll call him now" I agreed and took Edward's phone from his pocket. I dialed the house number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?" Emmett's voice flowed through the phone.

"Hey Emmett, put dad on the phone" I ordered him. "Hey Bells" Charlie said after a few moments. "Dad, is it alright if I stay at Edward's tonight?" I asked, letting that slight pleading tone into my voice. "I don't know Bells" Charlie began. "Please Dad, Esme wants me to because feels bad that Mom's all the way in Phoenix, and she wants me to have at least some of the mother daughter bonding" I begged.

I looked to Edward who was grinning at me like a fool. "Alright Bells, tell Esme I said thanks" Charlie sighed. I hung up the phone and busted out laughing. I can't believe he bought that, I'm the worst liar in the world!" I was practically howling with laughter.

We lay on the couch in fits of laughter, I was snorting and Edward was howling eventually we calmed down enough to breathe. "We should do something" He told me. "Like what?" I panted. "I could drive us up to Seattle and we could go to my mother's bistro" He suggested.

"W-Where your mother works? A-are you sure" I stammered. "Sure, she'll love you" He assured me with a kiss on the cheek. "We should go now" He smiled eagerly. "What am I supposed to wear? A bistro isn't somewhere you go to in jeans and a tank top" I scoffed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...go ask Alice for something to wear" He blurted it out quickly.

It was like the time Emmett told me that Santa Claus wasn't real. I was horrified. "Alice...I can't, she's so much smaller than me, I wouldn't be able to fit one boob into her shirts!" I stuttered. I was coming up with any excuse not to go to Alice's room. I did once before, what a terrible experience.

I was in her room for almost three hours, she was playing 'Bella Barbie' and I refuse to be a life-size doll again, so no way. Then, Edward purred "You can fit one boob into my hand". I gave him a pointed look and he sighed.

"Fine, see if Esme has anything to wear. You two are about the same size" He suggested. I got off the couch and straightened my clothes out. I barely took a step when Edward's hand connected with my ass. I gave a squeal and jumped like ten feet in the air. I spun back to Edward who was relaxing like he never did anything. I rubbed my sore ass and continued up the stairs.

I got to the second floor and made my way to Esme and Carlisle's bedroom.

I knocked on the door and Carlisle opened it. "Hi Mr. Cullen, sorry to bother you" I mumbled. I always felt like a fool in his presence because he was just as beautiful as Edward. Actually, all the Cullen's were gorgeous. "Bella, I told you to call me Carlisle" He clucked his tongue. "Sorry, Carlisle, is Esme up here?" I blushed.

"Yes, come on in" He stepped from the doorway to allow me into the room. Esme was on the floor leaning against the bed with a sketch book in her lap. She looked rather concentrated as she drew...what ever it was she was drawing. "Esme" I called her name softly. She looked up at me and grinned. "Oh, hello Bella, what can I do for you?" She asked sweetly, standing up quickly.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but Edward wants to take me to the bistro in Seattle and I have nothing to wear. He sent me up here to borrow something from you-if that's alright I mean" I stuttered through the whole thing. "Of course Bella, don't be so nervous, I'll see what I can find" She beamed at me, taking my hand gently and leading to her closet.

It was not nearly as big as Alice's, but it was rather large. In the end, I ended up with a white cotton button up shirt with a black belt to go around my stomach and nice jeans and my worst enemy...baby doll shoes with a three inch heel. I whimpered but thanked Esme and ushered myself to Edward's room to change.

I closed the door and locked it behind me, beginning to take off my shirt. "Why Bella, I never knew you were so eager to get your clothes off for me" I heard that amazing sexy tone say from the bed behind. I jumped and turned to see Edward sitting on the bed smirking. A blush rose to my cheeks as I held the shirt in front of me. I inched into the bathroom, shutting the door and continuing to change.

When I was done, I walked out, still blushing.

"Oh come on love, it wasn't that bad" Edward stood up and kissed my cheek. I looked at what he was wearing, he looked amazing. He had a dark blue button up and back slacks on as well as shiny black shoes.

Edward leaning towards my face, effectively breaking me from my trance. He was looking me straight in the eye and I felt myself becoming distracted again. "You're...dazzling me" I mumbled almost in a slur. He chuckled and I was dazzled even more.

"Let's get going, it's a bit of a drive" He murmured in my ear. Then, he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the car.

_M.O._

We pulled up to a strip on a busy street in Seattle. Edward helped me from the car and led me to the Restaurant that wrapped around the block practically. We walked in and my senses were taken over by the delicious smell of the food. I sniffed lightly, taking more joy in the smell as I did. Edward walked up to the hostess and stood, waiting for her to get off the phone.

She hung up and turned to Edward with a huge smile on her face. "Eddie! It's so nice to see you" She cooed like she was talking to a baby. She looked to be in her early forties, maybe late thirties. "Hey, where's my mom" He grinned at her. "She's out back taking a break" The hostess told him. We walked through the kitchen, getting various greetings from the cooks and waiters. We went out the back door and I saw a beautiful woman with red hair standing there smoking a cigarette.

"Elizabeth!" Edward called, walking forward. She turned to him, dropping the cigarette and running to him. "Oh Eddie, how are you?!" She hugged him tightly. "Hey Ma, I'm good. I brought someone to meet you" He grinned widely. He motioned for me to come forward and I walked nervously.

"This is Bella, my girlfriend" He placed his hand on the small of my back and nudged me. I took a step and held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Masen" I said shakily.

She shook my hand heartily. "It's so nice to meet you, Edward just blabs away about you on the phone, for hours on end" She told me with so much...eagerness. "He's told me a lot about you too" I grinned sheepishly.

"All good I hope" She eyed Edward testily. "Well...I did tell her about the fact that you eat like a cow and burp drunk and curse like a sailor" He smirked at her. Quicker than I could see, her hand shot out to grip his ear. "Ow Mom, I'm sorry, I was just kidding, you know playing around!" He whined, bending down to relieve some of the pressure.

"What else" She growled in his ear that was now growing red. "I love you?" He said in a questioningly innocent voice. Elizabeth nodded and released his ear. I could tell I was going to get along with her.

_M.O._

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Moving On

_Moving On_

**Enjoy please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Finished:**

_Chapter Five:_

**E Pov**

Bella and I have going out for almost six months now. And she was practically best friends with Esme...And I wanted my Mommy back...and my girlfriend. They were spending time together, probably laughing about embarrassing things I did. That seemed to be common ground. I stomped to the living room of my house.

I flopped on the couch, pouting. I didn't care if I was acting like a little kid. The front busted open followed by Emmett jumping in yelling "Put your hand up in the air!" I rolled my eyes and got up to greet him. Jasper came in with a box of pizza. I nodded and closed the door and locked it. "Is Bella off with your mom again?" Emmett laughed.

I sneered slightly. "That would be a yes" Jasper confirmed. "What ever, all she's doing is giving me more time to prepare for our anniversary" I shrugged like it was nothing. "Anniversary?! You're whipped man!" Emmett barked. "Really? I do seem to recall that you and Rose celebrate your anniversary every month so you don't forget" I raised an eyebrow. That shut him up.

He pouted and sat down on the couch, grabbing the controller off the table to the wii. Somehow we all ended up playing cow racing. Jasper won...fucking cow boy from Texas.

"Hello boys" Esme musical voice rang through the house as she entered. "Hi Esme" We answered at once, barely paying attention as we played our game. "Hey guys" Belle greeted us. "Hi" We mumbled. I was so close to winning, I pushed the controller forward a little more. "I won! Ha! Beat that you god damned cow boy!" I yelled in Jasper's face.

"Edward, watch your language!" Esme scolded me slightly even though she was smiling. "Sorry Mom" I grinned sheepishly. Bella walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and pecking my lips lightly. "Hey" She whispered. I nuzzled into her neck. "Hey" I murmured back. Let's go spend time together upstairs" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded eagerly, I loved spending time upstairs. We walked slowly until we got to the stairs. We started racing until I through Bella over my shoulder and started running. She squealed, hitting my back until I dumped her on my bed. I ran to lock the door before turning back to her.

She was still lying in the position I had tossed her into, her hair was strewn across her face, he legs opened and knees bents and holding herself up on her elbows. I walked over to her, leaning on top of her. She bent my head down to kiss her.

My lips pressed against hers softly in quick butterfly kisses. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer until I was lying directly on top of her. "I'm going to crush you if I stay here" I mumbled against her throat. "Don't move, it's comfortable" She whispered to me, looking me directly in the eye. I loved her eyes, they were big and caramel brown, and always completely expressive.

I nodded against her collar bone, moving my face lower until my nose brushed the top of her breasts that were presented to me. She let loose a little gasp. I could feel her heartbeat beginning to race underneath my face. I saw the blush creeping up from her chest, flushing her skin up to her cheeks. She looked so beautiful.

I nuzzled into her collar and laid kisses up her neck until I got to her mouth. I'd never gone below her collar or anywhere past gripping her hip. I didn't want to pressure her...but lately it was getting more and more difficult. She was becoming more forward when we were alone, playful and it drove me crazy.

"Edward, please" She whimpered. I simply kissed her harder. She opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against my bottom lip. I opened up to her, tangling my tongue with hers. We battled for a few minutes before I broke away so we could breathe. I pressed my forehead to hers and stared into her eyes. All I could see was lust and love.

"God I love you" I whispered to her. She went wide eyed for a minute before smiling. "I love you too" She whispered back. I kissed again, softer this time.

"Edward, please, make love to me" She pleaded. My resolve almost broke. "Bella, I'm not so sure that's a good idea" I hesitated. I didn't want to reject her, but I didn't want her to regret it. "Edward, I know what you're thinking. I promise I won't regret it" She panted, grinding her hips against mine for added emphasis.

I groaned and nuzzled into her neck. My hand shakily began to unbutton her dark blue shirt-the one I made her wear because I loved it on her. She looked at me with a heated gaze that made me work a little faster. When her shirt was completely open, she shrugged out of it and laid back.

My mind stopped functioning as I looked at her in only a black lace bra and jeans. I kissed her once more before trailing more kisses down her neck and to her breasts. I gave her left one a small squeeze. Bella's hips rose to me and she moaned my name.

That was almost my undoing. I continued down her stomach with light kisses until I reached the top of her jeans. I took one last gaze at her to make sure it was okay. She nodded at me and I pulled down her pants.

And, there was Bella displayed for me in just a bra and matching panties. She looked amazing, so amazing that I didn't want to let her get dressed ever again. "So beautiful" I whispered and bent down and kissed her softly. My hand found its way back to her breasts on its own. My fingers plucked at one nipple, making her moan my name into my mouth.

My hand left her breasts and found its way to her panties. My hand danced around the edge. I looked to Bella who was panting heavily. My eyes wandered back down to her breasts, watching her chest heaving and her nipples straining against the fabric.

"Bella, is it okay?" I asked her, I could here the huskiness in my voice. She nodded fervently, opening her legs wider. I pulled away from her for a moment and took of my shirt and jeans and socks and then I was down to green boxer briefs.

I kneeled back on the bed and focused my attention on the wet spot staining Bella's underwear. It was growing larger the longer I hovered over it. Curiously, I ran one finger down her slit through the thin fabric. She let out a strangled gasp and her thigh muscles jerked.

I smirked at her reaction, I made her do that. "Edward, please" She sobbed above me. I nodded and slowly pulled her underwear down. I looked into her core and saw her juices pouring out. This was something I never thought I would do to any girl ever, but I pressed my tongue flat against her clit and flicked at it.

She tasted wonderful, delicious. It was like strawberries and honey. "Bella love, you taste so good" I ground into her sex. She moaned as response. Her hand was pushing against my head, urging me to continue my onslaught of her core. I brought her clit between my lips and sucked lightly. I heard Bella wail above me, her hand gripping my hair tightly. I took the as encouragement, pressing my tongue against her core hard.

Soon, she was begging me to let her come. "Edward, please" She sobbed. I moved my tongue faster and used a finger to press against her little nub as my tongue slipped between her folds. I felt her body grow tense beneath mine. She was on the edge, I could tell. I rubbed her clit faster. "Edward" She gasped brokenly as she orgasmed.

I kissed her nether lips and lay down beside her on the bed. I reached my arms behind her back and unhooked her bra.

Her breasts bounced free of the binding and her nipples tightened because of the less than warm air. "Edward" She whispered hoarsely. Yes love" I murmured, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "I need you" She whined to me. I picked myself up and looked to the stunning woman staring at me with so much lust and love. I ran my thumb from her jaw down to her breasts. Her heart beat picked up a little. My cock jumped at it.

Before I even took notice, Bella's hand was rubbing me through my boxers. I pressed my hips toward her hand and gasped. She pressed a little harder, stroking me faster. My eyes drifted closed and my head fell back at the sensations she was causing.

My eyes snapped open and I pulled away from her hand. "Not yet Bella" I told her. She nodded and slowly pulled my boxers down. I slid them the rest of the way off my legs and tossed them to the floor.

Bella stared at my member which was standing tall and proud in front of her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, lowering her slowly to the bed. Her arms wrapped around my neck and brought me with her. I pressed my forehead to hers and kissed her. I pressed her legs open and positioned myself with her entrance.

Ever so slowly I began to push in. I could feel Bella's fingers shaking with anxiety as I did; her nails were thrumming against my shoulders. Finally, my entire member was sheathed in Bella's warmth. I leaned my forehead into the crook of her neck, marveling in how tight she was. It felt like heaven.

I stayed still, fighting the urge to continue thrusting. Bella was so tense beneath me, I wanted her to relax. "Okay, I'm fine" She whispered in such a small voice I could barely hear her over my own pants. Slowly, I pulled away from her heat until only the head of my shaft was still in her before thrusting back in.

Bella gasped and raised her hips to meet my thrusts. I pulled back and repeated the same motions. "More please" She panted in my ear after a few more thrusts. Her nails were digging into my back as I began to go harder. "F-Faster" She moaned and her head lolled to the side.

I grunted and started pounding into her. I could feel her muscles closing in on me. She was close, and so was I. My mouth latched onto one pert nipple and began to suck while my hand rubbed Bella's clit furiously.

She let out quick high pitched squeaks and her body began to tremble. Her eyes were open and I saw her pupils dilate with her orgasm. I continued to thrusts into her, trying to achieve my own release. Her muscles squeezed my cock tightly and milk it dry. I grunted with my release, slamming myself fully into her as my cum shot into her.

Her nails broke skin as she held my shoulders tightly. I collapsed on top of her, small trembles still coursing through my body as time went by. Bella finally opened her eyes and gave me a tiny, hesitant smile. I craned my neck to kiss her softly. I began to roll off her; I was probably crushing the shit out of her tiny frame. "Please stay" She mumbled.

I nodded and held her tightly to me. I felt like I was high I was so unbelievably happy. I rolled her atop me, resting my hands on her hips. "I love you Bella" I murmured in her ear. "I love you too Edward, now go to sleep" She yawned back. I grinned and tried to sleep, but I was too wound up now. I spent two hours watching Bella before my eyes even closed...and then I listened to her breathe. Then, when I was on the brink of sleep I focused on the scent of her arousal which permeated the room and her natural scent of freesia's and strawberries. I was that wound up.

_**M.O.**_

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...and the lemon. Please go easy on the ratings for a lemon though, that was the first one I've done in the Pov of a boy and the first one I've done with two humans. If you would like o read a real La Souiller Putain lemon, read one of my Inuyasha fics. Actually, pick from Model Business, He Could Always Hold On and like the fifth chapter of Devious Innocence. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Moving On

_Moving On_

**Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, here's the new one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. **

**Finished: 10/27/08**

_Chapter Six:_

**B Pov**

Edward and I lay in bed for what seemed like for ever after we woke up. My back was pressed against his chest and he had laced his fingers through mine. I felt like I was flying. "What are you thinking?" Edward murmured in my ear. "About how unbelievably perfect you are, I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and this was all really just a dream" I turned over and smiled at him.

He pressed his lips to mine. "What are you thinking?" I asked him in return. "For starters, how much I love you as well, and I can't help but think that you're so tiny that if I'm to rough you'll break" He nuzzled into my neck and pressed a kiss to the small birthmark I had there.

"God Edward, I'm not that frail, I can take care of myself" I scoffed jokingly. "I know, but it makes me feel like I need to take care of you, I want to take care of you, I like you needing me" He explained. I ran my fingers through his hair. "I like needing you" I whispered against his lips.

"You're too perfect for me. Bella" He whispered back to me. I blushed and shook my head. I would have protested against that, but I didn't want to ruin the mood. "When should we go back down there? Everyone's probably wondering where we are" I asked him. "Never, I wanna stay locked up in this room with you for the rest of my life" He hugged me tightly. "If we do that, when are we gonna go out on dates like to the movies, the park, we could attempt ice skating...even though I might break my neck" I giggled.

"Just you wait Isabella Swan, one day, I'm going to marry you" Edward grinned crookedly at me even though his eyes were serious, I knew he wasn't playing around, and I couldn't wait until he did. "And I'll say yes right after I cry my eyes out from happiness" I promised him. He leaned back over and kissed me again.

"Alright, let's take a shower and get down there" Edward sighed as he got out of bed. I followed him to the bathroom, my cheeks burning red in embarrassment. Even after what we had just done, I was completely shy to him now. I closed my legs extra tight and wrapped my arms around my chest.

Edward unabashedly leaned into the shower and turned it on, showing his really perfect ass off to me. It made me blush harder when he stood up and I saw his really toned stomach. My cheeks felt like they were burning. "Come on Bella, let's take a shower" Edward held his hand out to me. He looked completely innocent except for the fact that he was completely naked and had a very smug look on his face.

I cautiously took a step forward and placed my hand in his. He stepped into the walk in shower and helped me in as well. He grabbed a wash cloth off of a shelf inside and put some soap on it. Once it was lathered, he began washing my back. The hot water felt really nice and Edward's hands were really relaxing, he was kneading my shoulders. I almost fell asleep because it felt so good.

"Bella love, you must stay awake. You can go back to bed after we finish" His voice wasn't helping, it was soothing and velvety and even, he was like a walking lullaby for a child. "You're making me relax too much, and your voice is too soothing" I stumbled over my words; I could barely form a coherent sentence.

"I'll let you sleep" He nodded. We hurried with our shower and the next thing I know Edward is helping me into one of his shirts and tucking me in. "Sleep tight" He kissed my forehead and walked out the room.

**Edward**

I tucked Bella in and kissed her forehead before leaving. I knew she was still tired after four hours of sleep. I ran down the steps and into the dining room. Everyone was sitting down to eat. "Good evening" I greeted everyone as I walked in. "Where's Bella" Emmett asked immediately. "She was a little tired after being out all day so she's taking a nap" I explained. Well, she was tired, but it wasn't from being out.

I hid my grin as I sat down next to Jasper. He was always good with people so I know he knew that I was feeling pretty damn confident now. He glanced at me and raised his eyebrows with a tiny smirk before turning back to the plate in front of him.

"So Edward, what did you guys do up there. It's been almost half the day" He asked casually. Damn him. "We talked some until she fell asleep, I guess I fell asleep too" I shrugged. I began eating until Alice said something. "Really? I went up there and that certainly didn't sound like talking and snoring up there" She smirked. Shit.

Emmett was sitting right there. I simply ignored her comments and went on eating. I glanced up to see Esme glancing at me worriedly. I concentrated on my plate and ate my grilled chicken. "In fact, it was more like...moans?" She continued. "Alice" I warned. I was not trying to get killed by Emmett tonight, maybe tomorrow when the amazement of the fact that Bella and I had made love wore off, but not tonight.

"Come on Eddie, I was a little worried about you two, all I heard was grunting and moaning, what were you doing" She teased. "Mary Alice, not now" I bit out. She knew I was serious when I used her first name. She backed down and ate her meal. I snuck a peak at Emmett. I think he knew what was going on by the brooding look on his face.

Dinner went without anymore interruption and I was thankful for that. It was my turn to clear the table, and that's when Bella came down. She walked sleepily down the stairs in the shirt I put her in and a pair of my shorts. She looked adorable in my clothes, which meant she would have to wear them more often.

She shuffled her feet up to me and smiled before yawning. "Hi" She mumbled. "Hey" I kissed her softly. "Hi, did I miss dinner?" She asked cutely. "Yeah, I'll heat up some of the left over's for you" I nodded and took out the containers. I put a piece of chicken on some foil along with rice and broccoli and placed it in the toaster oven.

"Why not just use the microwave?" Bella asked me. "Because, microwaves suck all the nutrition out of the food. This is much better" I explained to her as I turned it onto warm. I turned to Bella who was sitting on the counter and kissed her. I couldn't get enough of her lips; there was something about her that made her undeniably irresistible.

She smiled at me and opened her legs to wrap the m around my waist. She pulled me tighter against her body and deepened the kiss. Her tongue ran across my lip before pressing insistently until I opened up for her. My hands drifted to the back of her neck and her waist, holding her tightly. "Okay guys, I know you're dating but I don't want to see all that" Emmett broke through the heat of the moment.

I nipped Bella's lip and pulled away from her-tugging rather hard to get out of her legs-which were surprisingly strong. She pouted and looked at Emmett. He was grinning madly, clearly happy that he broke us away from each other. "Emmett, isn't Rosalie waiting for you or something, don't you have something to do" She sneered lightly.

Her brother's eyes went wide. "Oh shit, Rose is gonna be so pissed" He groaned and reached for his phone. He pressed her speed dial and pressed the phone to his ear. "Rosie babe, I'm so sorry, I'll be over as soon as I can" Emmett began rambling into the phone as he walked from the room.

I looked to Bella to see her grinning like mad. I shook my head at her and ruffled her hair. She grimaced at me and smoothed down her hair. I kissed her nose and smiled.

_M.O._

**B Pov**

It was a couple days after Edward and I first made love. I was absolutely blissful. There was nothing anyone could say or do to take me off my high. I danced (something I don't do) around the kitchen as I started preparing dinner. I hummed a tune while putting the fish that Charlie caught in the oven. I washed my hands and almost floated into the living room.

"Hello big brother" I sighed dreamily. Okay, so I guess Edward sneaking into my room in the middle of the night and most of that time turning into a repeat of our first time was really not helping. Kids at school thought I was doped up on drugs. But I'm just ridiculously happy.

"Bells, are you okay, you seem a little...flighty" He asked me. "I'm just wonderful" God, when did I go from happy to chipper? He stood up and pressed his hand to my forehead. "You feel okay; maybe you should just lie down a little before dinner. I'll take the fish out for you" He began leading me towards the stairs until I put a hand on his chest.

"Emmett, I feel fine. I'm just...elated" I assured him. He nodded skeptically but sat down. The doorbell rung and I opened the door with a grin on my face. "Good evening Rosalie" I greeted her, moving aside so she could step into the house. "Well, somebody's lost there V-card" She smirked at me. My happy mood was officially back to worrisome, skeptical, snippy Bella.

Was she trying to make Emmett have a heart attack? I turned and looked to him. Thank goodness his eyes were glued to the television. If not, he would have been yelling his head off at me and...Having the talk with me. That thought right there made me shudder.

I turned to Rosalie who was looking smug as usual. "Can you shut-up, I don't want Emmett to have a heart attack" I hissed at her. She smiled wickedly at me and sauntered over to Emmett. "Hey Emmy, Bella has big news for you" She giggled. He turned his attention to her and then to me. "What is it Bells?" He asked.

"Nothing, I have...dinner to prepare" I stammered. "Bella, don't be so modest, Emmy-bear, did you know Bella lost her V-card?" She asked him saucily. I think all the built up tension from her finally made me erupt. "What the fuck is your problem Rosalie, why are you such bitch?!" I shouted at her. I noticed Emmett slipping away from the living room and upstairs.

"My problem?! My problem is you, you're a whiny bitch who can't do anything for yourself and its annoying?!" She shouted back at me. "And that gives you the right to be a bitch? Because you don't like someone you're allowed to tease and taunt people just because you can? I hope someone kicks you off your high horse real soon so you can face reality because most people, unlike us aren't going to stand for it" I sneered at her.

"I was raped! You have no idea what he did to me!" She yelled. Okay, I was taken aback by that one, I admit it. "And that gives you the right to treat people like that? What, did he tell you what a pretty piece of ass you were? Or how good he was gonna fuck you? Did he grunt in your ear, asking you if that was the way you liked it? Oh better yet, did he hold a gun to your ear and threaten to shoot you and fuck your dead body if you moved one more time? Or, did he take out a knife and press it to your neck and threaten to press harder if you didn't shut up" I taunted her in a low voice.

I saw the look of shame on Rosalie's face. "No, he didn't. And hey, guess what Rosalie, I was raped too. And I have nightmares almost every night. But, you don't see me telling people they're nothing compared to me because they haven't been through what I have. You're a bitch because you want to be, you just use being raped as an excuse for your behavior. And you know what; I wouldn't be surprised if Emmett decided that your attitude wasn't worth being with you and decided to leave you" I snapped at her before walking into the kitchen.

I felt so much better now! It was truly unbelievable how telling off your brother's girlfriend could boost your confidence!

_**M.O.**_

**Okay, another chapter finished. I needed some drama to finish the chapter up. I hope you enjoyed this. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Moving On_

**Okay, enjoy this chapter I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

**Finished: 10/31/08**

_Chapter Seven:_

**B Pov**

Edward was officially the most amazing boyfriend in the world. Graduation was literally one day away. I was freaking out on getting my balance right because knowing me I would trip over my gown and fall flat on my face in front of a whole auditorium of parents.

Edward was completely patient with me while I tried my hand at balancing on a chair. That doesn't work so well.

We were in the gym practicing for graduation. Edward had just gotten his fake diploma and jogged over to my seat. "I have a surprise for you on graduation so dress nice underneath your gown." He whispered to me. I looked at him with confusion. Practice went on without a hitch-even on my part.

Edward and I go into his shiny Volvo and drove to his house. We walked in and were immediately bombarded by the aroma of I'm guessing steak and what ever else. I took the lead to go into the kitchen and saw Esme cooking furiously. So far she was mashing potatoes with one hand, the bowl resting on her hip and the other hand was marinating some more steak.

"Esme, slow down. There's still some time before we starve to death" I joked and kissed her cheek. She put down the potato masher and sighed. I'm nervous; all my children are leaving me!" She had tears in her eyes. "Mom, we're not leaving you, simply going away for a while. Besides, Bella and I are going to Washington U which is in Seattle so we'll probably commute or get an apartment there and come visit you" Edward wrapped his arms around his mother and kissed the top of her head.

She wiped her eyes and something dawned on me, we were going to college, we were leaving high school and on to bigger and better things. I felt sad too. I didn't even notice I was crying until a tear slipped down my cheek. "Oh Esme, now I'm crying too" I laughed. I walked over to the two and joined the hug. Edward and Esme wrapped their arms around me and we sat in the kitchen crying with Edward trying to console us.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

I tapped my foot nervously in my chair of the auditorium. This was the real thing, after we got our diplomas; we were done with high school. I played with the tassel on my cap. Half the ceremony went by already since the school was small. "Jessica Stanley" Oh God, she was right before me. I was next. Jessica accepted the diploma and shook hands with the principal before walking back to her seat. "Isabella Swan" That was me! I stood up and walked to the stage, reminding myself to put one foot in front of the other.

I made it to the principal and took the diploma. We shook hands and I was off to my seat. Thank goodness the hard part was done. For the rest of the ceremony, I simply daydreamed until the senior class was called up. We all walked to the stage for a group picture, and then it was done.

I searched for Edward in the sea of blue gowns. "Bella" I heard his musical voice calling out to me. I turned around to see Edward running towards me with his gown thrown over his arm and in a suit. "Edward" I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He lifted me off the ground briefly before placing me back.

"Take off your gown" He ordered me. I handed him my hat and diploma and unzipped the gown I stepped out and placed it over my arm. As I did, Emmett ran over and hit Edward on the back. Edward gave a little grunt of pain. I think Emmett forgot that sometimes he was heavy handed.

"Good job little sis, I'll take these to the car for you" He grabbed my gown and Edward's and left. As he did, Edward looked up at me. I was in a midnight blue gown that had a silk band underneath my breasts with a v-neck. It flowed down to stop right above my knees.

Edward was wearing a suit with a forest green button up. He leads me to his car and opened the door for me. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "Bella Italia" He answered simply. I smiled at the mention of where we had our first date.

We got to Port Angeles in record timing. We walked to the restaurant and sat down in the same booth we sat in on our first date. "So, why are we here?" I asked from across the table. "I have something important to ask you." He grinned eagerly.

I looked at him expectantly. "Well" I urged. "After dessert" Edward smiled sheepishly at me. We ordered what we had the fist time and sat down to eat. Edward practically forced me to get some dessert which I ended up with a cannoli.

When I was done, he fixed his shirt and ran his hand through his hair nervously. Clearing his throat and reaching in his pocket, he got down on the floor in front of me on one knee.

My heart beat was out of control. "Edward, what are you doing?" I croaked out. Oh God. "Bella, we've known each other since the school year started-which is almost a year" He paused nervously. His eyes darted around the restaurant. I looked too and saw that everyone was looking at us. "But, I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and I'd be honored if you would become my wife" He finished nervously and opened the small box.

I gasped and felt tears flood my eyes. I let out a sob and held out my left hand. "Yes, yes" I sobbed. My free hand covered my face as Edward slipped the ring onto my finger. It had a thin gold band with a magnificent diamond in the center with two emeralds on each side of it.

Looking at it made me cry harder. I threw my arms around Edward's neck and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and rubbed my back soothingly. "You are the best fiancée ever" I cried into his neck.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

As we got to the Cullen house, I admired my ring-my ring it felt wonderful to say that. "Edward, where did you get this? There is no way you could have afforded this" I asked him absent mindedly.

"It was my great-grandmothers ring. Carlisle said if I ever got married, I should give it to the person I love.

A fresh batch of tears began. "Oh Edward" I cried softly. He sighed and shook his head. We pulled up in front of the house and got out the car. I was so nervous and excited all at the same time. Edward grabbed my hand and led me up to the house. We walked through the door just to be pulled by six pairs of hands into the living room. "So did he do it?!" Esme asked immediately. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly and biting her lip.

"He did!" I flashed a bright smile and held out my hand. "Oh my God, Edward proposed?!" Alice demanded, snatching my hand up. "Yes I did and it was all my idea, even the way I proposed." Edward told her proudly. "How come I didn't know, I could have planned something extravagant and beautiful" Alice whined.

"Thanks for the thought Al, but it wouldn't have been as special if someone else had thought it up. I like the fact that he did it all by himself" I giggled. She pouted and sat down on the floor in front of me. I patted her head and chuckled.

"So, how did he do it?" Emmett asked. "We went to Bella Italia in Port Angeles-where we had our first date. He forced me to eat dessert and proposed in front of the whole restaurant. I broke out in tears, I could barely speak I was so happy" I held in my squeal.

"That's so cute!" Alice squealed I squealed with her. "You have to let me plan your wedding, there's so much to do, and so little time" Alice pleaded. I could see her making the wedding list in her head. "Alice, we have loads of time. The wedding probably won't be until after freshman year so we can get all our difficult classes out the way and then it's time to worry" Edward placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Fine, but I already have some details, big wedding, everyone from both of our families and friends, lots and lots of people" She bubbled. "We want a small wedding" Edward and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and chuckled. "Just parents, and close friends and close family" I continued. "That means no aunts we've never met before, just us in this room and Charlie and Renee" Edward clarified for her.

"You guys ruin all my fun" She sighed. "Well, congratulations little sis" Emmett ruffled my hair. I smiled up at him in return. "Well, we're off, we have to tell Charlie" Edward lifted me from my seat and wrapped his arm around me. We set out the door and into the car once again.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

We pulled up in front of my small house, and suddenly my heart was pounding against my chest. How was Charlie going to react? Edward walked around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I stepped out of the car and grabbed Edward's arm in a death grip.

We walked to the door and my heart seemed to pick up speed with every step. I opened the door to see Charlie in the kitchen with some man in a wheel chair and Jacob. I began trembling but reminded myself I was safe with Edward. I kept telling myself that as we walked to the kitchen.

_Edward is here, so I'm safe._

_Edward is here so I'm safe._

I told myself. "H-Hey Dad" I smiled weakly, eyeing Jacob who sat with his head down. "Hey kiddo" He said weakly, knowing what was going through my mind. "Um...Edward and I have some news" I bit my lip with uncertainty. I took a minute to control myself. "Oh God Bella, don't tell me your pregnant, you've barely started life, you haven't even started college yet" Charlie began to ramble. "And you" He turned to Edward. "How could you do this to my daughter?"

"Dad, I'm not pregnant. The news is that Edward...proposed, we're getting married" I let a smile grow on my face; it felt good to say those words. "Well, you're a little young, but congratulations" He nodded.

He gave Edward a pointed look and Edward nodded. "Well, since you're here, this is Billy Black, Jacob's father...and you already know Jacob" Charlie hesitated at the end. "Nice to meet you" I stretched my hand out to Billy and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you Bella...Edward" Billy smiled warmly even though his smile fell when he looked at Edward. "Nice to meet you Mr. Black" Edward smiled politely. "Chief Swan, thank you for your blessing" He said as he turned to Charlie. Charlie smiled and nodded. "Okay, you two kids get out of here and celebrate" Charlie practically pushed us out the door.

We got back into the car and sat for a minute. "So, how do we celebrate?" I asked Edward. He got a devilish look on his face and looked me in the eye. "Well Bella, I can think of some things" He was dazzling me again.

"L-Like what?" I stuttered. "Well, I suppose we can go back to my house and make love on the bed again, or the bath tub...or here" He considered each option, slowly licking his lips afterwards. I wish he would like me like that. "Here...in the car, in front of my house, where my father is?" I squeaked.

"Well, in the car, but certainly not in front of your house." He chuckled and started up the car. We drove...and drove...and drove- this seemed very strange considering Edward was a true speed demon when it came to driving. Finally, we were parked on the side of a rode that looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

Edward turned off the car and looked at me. He slowly leaned in and kissed me softly. He unbuckled my seatbelt as he did. I ran my tongue over his lip. He opened up to me and ran his tongue over mine. Ever so slowly he deepened the kiss and moved his tongue more urgently with mine. Edward broke the kiss and pressed soft ones to my throat. "Hold on, let's go to the back" He whispered. I nodded and crawled through the seats after flipping off my shoes. Edward followed me and was once again on top of me.

His hand glided up my arm and pulled the sleeve of my dress down. I reached behind me and pulled the zipper down. Edward slid the dress of my shoulders and to my legs. I shimmied out of it and lay clad in only my white bra and panty set and heels.

Edward bit his lip and groaned. "You're so sexy Bella" He moaned in my ear, grinding against to prove it. I quickly unbuckled his belt and pants and reached into his boxers to pull out his member. He hissed as I did, bucking his hips towards my hand. I stroked him a bit. "It's so soft and hard...all at the same time" I whispered as I lowered my mouth to his shaft and took a tentative look.

He moaned and gripped my head. I took a little bit of him into my mouth at a time. Soon, I had as much of his cock in my mouth that I could fit. I pulled back slowly until just the tip of him was in my mouth before going back down until my nose was nuzzling against his pubic bone.

Edward took a shuddering breath and his grip tightened on my on my hair. I took a breath through my nose and pulled away from his shaft. When I pressed forward again, I pressed my tongue on the back of his member and slid him down my throat.

"Fuck!" Edward groaned. Suddenly, he was moving my head back and forth and pumping into my mouth. He tore away from my mouth and took a deep breath. I looked at him questioningly. "I want to be inside you when I cum" He explained to me. I nodded and lay back on the seat, propping one leg up on top of the seat to one side of me and the other on the driver's seat.

Edward hovered over me and placed a hard kiss to my mouth. He thrust forward into me. I cried out and flung my arms around his neck. He began pumping into my cavern. I bucked my hips and one of Edward's hands found its way to my clit and began to rub it in furiously in circles.

I was on a stimulus over load; I bit Edward's shoulder and moaned his name. I could feel my muscles clenching and fought the feeling. I closed my eyes tight and moved my hips faster against Edward's. His hand was digging into my hip and he kept rubbing my clit faster. "Harder please Edward....go...harder" I moaned out. His thrust became more powerful in my core.

I was so pleased I could cry. "Open your eyes, Bella" He grunted in my ear. I opened them and stared into Edward's intense electric green ones that were staring back at me. My orgasm wracked through me. My grip on Edward's shoulders loosened and my legs fell from the tops of the seats. All I could see was the flashing white light through my eyes. I kept my eyes open, seeing Edward still pumping into me. I felt him go rigid against me.

He grunted my name and released his essence into me. I moaned his name and fell back completely against the leather seat. Edward collapsed on top of me and grinned against my collar. "We should do this more often, don't you agree?" He murmured to me.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed that...and the lemon I put on as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Moving On_

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter. Twilight really is time consuming. My mind won't think of any ideas but for Twilight, so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Finished: 11/8/08**

Chapter Eight:

**E Pov**

It was about a week after I proposed to Bella. Everyone was still ridiculously excited. In fact, every time Bella and I entered the house together, Esme would break down crying talking about "how her baby was growing up".

It really was quite funny. But here came the bigger problem...Elizabeth. She didn't take well to marriage-especially getting married so young. That's basically how hers and Dad's marriage fell apart. They got married young and by the time they were divorced, she found out she was pregnant with me.

My dad got sole custody because Elizabeth didn't have a steady job and here I am, sitting in my room, staring at the phone. I've been staring at it for two hours. How the hell do you tell your mother you're getting married?

"Edward, just dial the number and call her" Bella said in an irritated voice. I knew she was right. "I think, I should just meet her somewhere so I can say it in person" I nodded. She sighed and crawled off the bed. I watched as she crossed the room, naked as the day she was born. Two ours ago, I had just finished pretty much worshipping the ground she walked on in every sexual way I could think of.

No matter what, Bella never ceased to amaze me. I finally dialed my mother's number-slowly that is. I pressed the phone to my ear and listened to it ring. On the third ring, she picked up. "Eddie! How are you?!" She greeted me warmly. "I'm fine Liz, can we meet somewhere? I can drive to your place and we can go from there" I offered. "Sure thing, I'll see you soon" She promised before hanging up.

I jumped from the bed and walked into the bathroom. The shower was already running and I could see Bella's silhouette through the glass door. I opened it and walked behind her. "Hey" She smiled at me. I kissed her shoulder and took the wash cloth from her hand.

"I'm going to meet my mom so we can talk" I informed. "Do you want me to go with you?" Bella asked sweetly. "No, she has issues with marriage I'd rather you not see her so...livid" I sighed. "Okay" She nodded. We finished up our shower and I threw on some jeans and I t-shirt. "I'll be back as soon as I can" I kissed her softly and was out the door.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

I arrived in front of my mother's apartment building within a half hour thanks to speedy driving. I got out the car after parking and used my keys to get in. It was a quick ride to the tenth floor. I barely even knocked on her door before it was flung open. "Oh Eddie!" Elizabeth came flying at me, her arms wrapped around my neck. "Hey ma." I kissed her cheek.

"Okay, let's get going, I'm driving" She called skipping to the elevator. She was more of a teen-ager than I was. We rode to the garage and she dragged me to her metallic blue car. God how I hated that thing. It was so bright and when the sun hit it, it could blind a man with perfect vision.

I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. I was so excited to tell Elizabeth about my engagement. My mind kept coming up with various different scenarios. We finally got to the café she used to take me to all the time when I was little. "Okay, so what's the big news" She immediately asked me after we sat down. "Oh, um...well...you see..." I chickened out. Yeah, I was scared of my mother. I didn't want to cause a scene in the restaurant either.

"Maybe after we eat and catch up a bit" I suggested. "Alrighty then" Elizabeth shrugged and looked at the menu. "Alright, I think I'm gonna have the house salad and some clam chowder" She nodded. "Liz, are you on a diet?" I asked already worried. One thing I knew was that Elizabeth always took things to the extreme when she started things. "No, but it is lunch and I had a big breakfast" She shook her head at the notion.

I ended up getting a burger and fries. I was stalling now. Elizabeth had already had a slice of apple pie and a cappuccino while I was playing with my fries.

"Okay Eddie, let's get out of here now" She finally suggested. I sighed and paid for the food. We got back in Elizabeth's metallic blue car and she drove home slowly. I was getting jittery. Should I tell her now? Home where she can throw things on me? "Mom, I have really big news" I started hesitantly. "What is it honey?" She looked at me through the corner of her eye.

I took a deep breath and released it. "Bella and I are getting married" I blurted it out really quick. I watched my mother's expression. Her eyes were wide, nostrils flared, and lips set in a thin line. She was livid. "What?" She hissed at me, turning her head fully to face me. I watched the speedometer steadily increase. I started to panic. Maybe the car wasn't the best place to tell her.

"Are you out your mother loving mind?!" She shrieked at me. "But Mom, I love her" I began. "You're too young to be getting married" She told me, finality in her tone. "Mom, we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together" I protested. Again, my eyes flicked over to the speedometer. She was pushing ninety.

I looked to the rode. "Mom, watch out!" I yelled. She was crossing an intersection at the same time as another car. She whipped her head to the rode and pressed down on the breaks as hard as she could. I closed my eyes and felt the impact and sickening crunch sound. The wind was knocked out of me. I could feel the glass whipping past my head, grazing my skin. Finally, it stopped. I opened my eyes shakily. I glanced over to my mother. She was cut up badly too. There were shards of glass all over her. My eyes fell to her legs. The steering wheel had pretty much fallen atop her and the windshield...it was crashed atop her.

A sob broke through my throat. She looked so stunned. "Mom, Mom" I called her. She turned to me slowly. "Edward, I'm so sorry, I love you so much" She whispered. Her voice was hoarse. "Mom, I'm sorry too. We'll hold off on getting married as long as you want. We'll hold off for three years if you want. Just stay with me Mom, please." I begged. My own voice was cracking and weak.

She nodded weakly. A man came jogging up to the car. "Guys, the ambulance is on their way, stay calm" He yelled. We were in a crushed car, not in hearing aids. I kept Elizabeth in conversation to keep her awake. We talked about our old dog, the bistro her current hobbies. Finally, I heard the sirens. The ambulance stopped behind us and medics came rushing to us. "We're gonna get you guys out of here" One of them once again yelled.

They reached for me first. "No, get my mother out first!" I protested. They hesitated. "Do your job, and get my mother the hell out of here!" I screamed at them. They left me and went to Elizabeth. The door was jammed shut. Firemen had to use a claw to tear it off the car. Ever so slowly, they put her on a stretcher and rolled her away to the ambulance to put braces on her head. They came to me next. My door wasn't jammed shut, but the carefully opened it. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and ran to the ambulance.

"Sir, please, we have to treat you!" A medic told me. "You can treat me at the hospital" I hissed at him and jumped in to sit by my mother. The ride to the hospital was tense while they picked glass shards from my mother's legs, arms-her whole body but her feet. "Mom, are you okay?" I asked her urgently. "Yeah" She squeaked.

At the hospital we were separated they had to treat her while I just had some bumps and bruises. Once I was all bandaged up, a doctor came in. "Hello Edward, I'm Dr. Talbot. Your mother is currently in ICU. The impact broke her rib and punctured a lung and she has a concussion-but she's holding on. Our best surgeons are trying to repair the lung as much as they can and get the glass out" Dr. Talbot told me. My breath stopped. What if she didn't make it? What if I had killed my mother? How could I live with myself?

"Do you want me to call the rest of your family to notify them where you are?" Dr. Talbot broke through my reverie. "No, I'll do it. Just give me a phone" I sighed. The doctor took the phone off the wall and passed it to me. I dialed Carlisle's cell phone and pressed it to my ear. He picked up on the third ring. "Cullen" He answered professionally. "Dad, it's me" I started out.

"Edward? Where are you calling from everyone's worried" I heard the worry in his voice. "Dad, I'm in the hospital. Mom and I got in an accident. I need you to come down here but do not tell anyone-especially Esme and Bella where I am and do not let anyone come down here" I explained slowly.

"What happened? Were either of you hurt?" He began panicking. "I'm fine...but Mom has a punctured lung" A sob ripped through my chest. "I'm on my way" And with that, he hung up. An hour later, Carlisle was running into the room I was sitting in. "Edward? Thank God you're alright" He sighed. I barely nodded. "I spoke with Dr. Talbot. He explained your mother's injuries" He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Dad...I almost killed my own mother. I knew how she felt about marriage and I still decided to tell her in the car. I should have known she would have reacted like that" I whispered. "Edward, come take a walk with me" Carlisle stood up. I followed him out the hospital and to the side of the hospital that had a ridiculous amount of flowers and bushes. We sat on a bench and next thing I know, Dad's pulling a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket.

He lit it up and I stared wide eyed as he took a long pull of it. "Dad" I gasped. After all the time he told me never to smoke. "I always knew your mother was a bit over reactive, I never thought she'd end up in the hospital" Dad chuckled and took another drag of the cigarette. "Edward, what happened wasn't your fault. No one could have known that she would react like that and have a crash" Carlisle assured me.

"But Dad, she was so angry. She never yelled like that before" I objected. "Well, I'm sure she was just worried about you. You know we had an okay divorce, it was just stupid" Carlisle nodded. "How was it stupid?" I asked him. Now I was curious. "We were fresh out of high school. We were stupid and naïve, we thought we were in love. So, over the summer, we went and got married in Vegas. Two months later, we were getting a divorce. I had met Esme and was becoming interested and your mother wanted to be free to do what she wanted. It was a mutual decision" Carlisle explained.

I was surprised by my answer. I had never known that their marriage was so short. "Oh" I replied softly. "You see, Elizabeth is afraid that you think you're in love and are going to love each other for ever only to find out two months later that you both are interested in different things and want to be with different people" And there was my explanation.

I nodded. "Well, let's get back inside. The doctors might have some news" He sighed as he got up and crushed the cigarette under his foot. We walked back into the hospital and to the room I was supposed to be in. We sat around just thinking a bit, not talking. "Edward?" Dr. Talbot walked into the room. "Yes" I stood up from the bed.

"You're mother is awake and she's asking for you" He informed me. I nodded. "Oh, third floor second room to the right of the elevator." He told me Then, I was on my way. I rode the elevator and got out. I walked quickly to the second room and entered.

"Mom?" I felt myself choking back tears. "Eddie, come over here and give your mother a hug" She called out weakly. Her voice was hoarse but I could here the forced playful edge in it. I walked forward and knelt beside her. "Mom, I'm so sorry" The tears fell from my eyes and I couldn't stop them.

I looked at my mother; she had her arms wrapped up because of the various cuts and part of her neck. I knew under the sheets she would have her ribs taped and bandaged not to mention some tube thing she was hooked up to help her breathe because of her lung. "Shh Edward. You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have reacted like that" She whispered, grabbing my hand in hers. She looked at me fiercely.

"But Mom, what if we had died there? And we didn't have the chance to apologize, or what if you had died and I couldn't apologize? How could I live with that? This is my entire fault" I sobbed. Her hand reached for my face. She lifted my face up to her. "Edward, the point is that I didn't die, I'm here with you now" She whispered. I nuzzled into her hand and smiled.

"Edward, I've been thinking. After I get out of here, which will be soon, I wan to move back to Chicago for a little while...and I'd like you to come with me-just over the summer" She quickly blurted out. "Alright" I agreed immediately. I didn't need to think it over. I'd come an inch away from losing my mother and I wasn't about to again. "Really Edward? I'm not trying to take you away from everyone, but I don't want to lose you" She back tracked quickly.

"I want to go Mom, I wan to go, I need to go" I nodded my head. "Thank you Eddie, I love you" She smiled at me. "I love you too Mom, now get some rest" I kissed her palm and stood up. "I'm gonna go home and get packed up and stop by your place to get your stuff together" I informed her before leaving.

I went back to the first floor and the room Carlisle was waiting in. "How'd it go" He asked from the chair he was sitting in. "It was alright...she wants me to move back to Chicago with her for the summer. I said I would go" I shrugged and sat on the bed. "Edward, are you sure that's a good idea" Carlisle started out, unsure and hesitant. "Dad, I need to go, I almost killed my mother and now she wants to move away, I can't just not go!" I protested.

"Okay, Edward, you can do what you want as long as you're back here for school in September" He sighed and rubbed his face. I smirked. Now all I had to do was tell Bella

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed that. I've been getting so distracted that I can barely sit down and write a chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Moving On_

**Alright, I'm back. I don't know what I've been doing, but I've been away for too long. I saw Twilight today (I would have seen it Friday, but I was out of town and had no clue where the movie theatre was)-best movie ever. I was practically orgasming in my chair. Robert Pattinson is the hottest man alive, even his stubble was hot (if anyone noticed it). I thought I would faint with the suspense of them kissing. If you haven't seen it already, please go and see it, I plan to go again. And now, Moving On.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas-stories included.**

**Begun: 11/23/08 Finished: 11/24/08**

_Chapter Nine:_

**E Pov**

**Previously: **_"Okay, Edward, you can do what you want as long as you're back here for school in September" He sighed and rubbed his face. I smirked. Now all I had to do was tell Bella_

_Moving On_

A week later, I was getting ready to riding back to Forks with my mother. Carlisle had dropped off my car and showed his protest of my choice by leaving a note. It said everything he had told me, I crumbled it and through it out the window. "Mom, are you ready?" I asked her softly. She couldn't walk right and was currently in a wheel chair. She wore long sleeves to cover the bandages. Every time I looked at her I felt so guilty.

"I'm ready to go. I called our land lord and got my old apartment back. It can be just like old times, we can watch old movies and make brownies" She smiled and reached her hand out to me. I placed my face in her hand and nuzzled into her palm. "You need to shave, honey" She kissed my hair and patted my cheek. I grinned at her and grabbed her tote bag off the bed.

"I bet you're happy to get out of this place, hmm?" I asked her as I wheeled her through her the halls. "You have no idea how good it is" Elizabeth groaned. "What about you? You left maybe once and that was to get a burger for me" She smiled, showing off her teeth.

"I didn't want to leave you alone, it can get to be boring when all you have to do is stare at white walls all day and smell disinfectant. As soon as we're in Chicago, we can go to Guido's and get some pizza" I promised. "You remember that place?! I haven't been there in so long, they have the best tiramisu, and we should get some straight from the airport" She gasped, clasping her hands together. I chuckled and continued to the car.

I opened the passenger door and carefully lifted Elizabeth from the chair and into the car, buckling her up. I folded the chair and put it in the trunk with the rest of the bags. Now, all that was left to do was drive to Forks, tell Bella I would be gone for two months and I was sorry.

The ride to town was actually four hours instead of two; I drove the whole way at twenty-five miles per hour. I was too scared to go above thirty now. We reached Forks and my heart jumped into my throat. We were parked in front of Bella's house. "I'll be right back, Liz" I told my mother and got out of the car, locking the doors.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. Not a minute later, Bella answered the door. "Edward!" She shrieked and threw herself onto me. She showered my face in kisses and I just squeezed her as tight as I could. "I was so worried about you, nobody would tell me what was happening" She cried into my neck. I kissed her hair and placed her back on the ground.

"I know Bella, that's my fault, I didn't want anyone to worry" I swallowed thickly. "What happened? I didn't hear from you for a week" She whispered, searching my eyes for an answer. My eyes darted around. They landed back on my Volvo. My mother was smiling out the window and waved at me. I gave a small smile back.

"Bella, something happened to Elizabeth, I was taking care of her and I didn't want any distractions at the moment-including my own family" I explained to her. "Oh my goodness, is she alright, can I see her?" She began to ramble on and said something about getting her coat to come with me. She turned around to grab it off the hook but I grabbed her arm.

"Bella, I'm not taking you to see her...that's not a very good idea at the moment. We're leaving, back to Chicago. I'll be back before school starts, I just can't promise when, I'll explain everything when I get back, please, just trust me" I kissed her fingers.

Tears welled in Bella's caramel eyes. My heart broke for causing those tears. "Is it something I did?" She croaked out. "What? No Bella, you did absolutely nothing to take part in this decision, this was my choice. I promise to come back to you, I don't plan on falling out of love with you for as long as we live, even in death I could never stop loving you" I took her face in my hands and told her this.

She nodded and hiccupped. I lifted her in my arms and kissed her softly on the lips. Then, I took her left hand and kissed the ring softly. She smiled and kissed me again. I placed her down once more and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Isabella" I told her and walked away.

**B Pov**

"I love you, Isabella"

And just like that, he was gone. I fell in the doorway, sobs wracking my body. I cried for what felt like hours, just lying in the threshold with tears racing down my face. I heard a car pull up in the drive way. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Charlie asked me urgently. "Edward...he...left" He sobbed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"He broke the engagement?! He left you for a week, comes back and breaks up with you?!" Charlie barked. I shook my head no. He misunderstood. "He loves me-he just left" I hiccupped. Charlie's shoulders relaxed and he helped me off the floor. "Go get some rest Bells" He sighed. I ran up to my room and closed the door. I fell asleep quickly.

**Two weeks later**

I hadn't heard anything from Edward in the past two weeks. The only thing I knew was that he was in Chicago with Elizabeth. Every night, I cursed her for taking him away. I visited the Cullen's often, just to spend time with Alice and the rest of them. But, my time with them was short, maybe about an hour or so. It seemed like every time I was there, they would ask me the same question which would end my visit-are you okay?

Then, I would say something like I had to cook dinner for Charlie or clean up at home. I felt empty, like there was nothing left in me to even care. This morning I woke up feeling sick. I ran into the bathroom and heaved into the porcelain bowl. I gasped for breath when I was done. Slowly, I picked myself up off the floor, my body was shaking.

Was this me beginning to die? I always said I would die without Edward, was it becoming true? Tears fell down my face and again, I crying over him. I crawled back into bed and cried myself to sleep-again. I knew I was pathetic, but it was like everywhere I turned, I would see something that would remind me of him. It didn't help that his family never stopped talking about him. I thought I would go crazy.

I woke up to a knock on the door. I peaked an eye open. "Hey Bells, this came in the mail for you" Jacob came into my room. I glanced at the digital clock on my night stand. It was two o'clock. Normally, I would wake up before ten, which I suppose I did when I first woke up. "Hey Jake" I winced, my voice was hoarse and my throat hurt. He placed the package on the stand and sat next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. "I think I'm dying" I answered him honestly. His eyes widened with panic. "Why?" He finally uttered. "I feel so weak, and tired, I want to sleep all the time, and I feel sick. I think I'm going to die" I whispered, yawning at the end.

"Bella, you can't die!" Jake protested. "That's the way fate is, no use fighting it" I smiled serenely. "Would you at least see a doctor-for me" He pleaded. "Tomorrow, I'm tired" I mumbled, succumbing to the darkness that wanted to over take me.

My eyes slid closed and I turned on my side, facing towards the wall. I always slept on this side of the bed because Edward would climb through my window every night and sleep with me. Now, it was just out of habit.

I woke up again around five. Jake was gone by now and my mail was on the bed. It was a thin package. I unwrapped it and a note fell out. I opened it and immediately recognized Edward's neat handwriting. My throat closed up as I opened the note.

_Hello Love,_

_I feel awful about leaving you; I think I should explain to you now. Three weeks ago, when I went to tell mother about our engagement, we had an accident. She was angry about it-which is why you couldn't see her when we were leaving. She didn't notice the car crossing the intersection and crashed. Now, she is currently paralyzed from the waist down-which I hope isn't permanent. _

_I decided to leave with her to Chicago so we could have time together. I hope this letter explains why I left. I hope you reply to this letter by email, there is no return address as I do not want anyone searching for me. Also, I'm in the midst of getting a new phone as mine was destroyed in the accident._

_With all my love,_

_Edward._

I reread it over and over. His mother was paralyzed because she crashed. And all I could think about was myself. I felt horrible! But what about Elizabeth, she must have felt ten times than I did, she couldn't walk! And I had cursed her. I asked for forgiveness from God and opened the rest of the package.

There was a c.d. in there. The cover was designed by Edward, clearly by his signature in the corner. It was a small drawing of a swan made of crystal on a stand in a lake. The light was hitting it, causing a rainbow on the water it was reflecting in. It was beautiful and drawn by Edward, which made it even more special.

The title written in calligraphy across the top was Crystal Swan. I giggled at the title and opened it up. The booklet that came inside had the cover on it. I opened it up and saw right on the first page a picture of myself and Edward cuddled up on the couch. I remember when Alice took that picture; we were watching a movie when she snapped it, claiming it would be for her scrap book.

A tear slid down my cheek when I saw it. It was black and white except for the royal blue blanket we were under, our hair, and eyes. I smiled and read the dedication.

"_This album is dedicated to my darling Bella; she is the inspiration for this music and the love of my life, for all eternity even into death"_

I got up and placed the disc in my c.d. player and pressed play. I recognized the song playing immediately. It was the tune Edward would always hum for me when we would go to sleep.

He played it once for me on the piano, but he told me it wasn't finished. I closed my eyes and just let the music fill my mind. I opened the booklet again and read the page about the song. It was actually called Bella's lullaby with a picture of me sleeping in Edward's bed. It was clearly after we had made love. I was naked but my breasts weren't exposed. My arm was above my head, the engagement ring in full view.

Edward's hand was holding mine and I guess the other was taking the picture. I looked so...beautiful, even though my hair was an absolute mess and my cheeks were flushed. The song ended and I flipped the page in the book. This next song was so silly, it was named volatile and had a dizzying fast pace about it. The caption read:

_There are no words to the piano solos because there are no words to express my love"_

I giggled and listened to the rest of the song. It reminded me of every embarrassing moment I had experienced with Edward. I buried my head in my arms when I remembered all the falls I experienced. It was a truly funny song.

I fell asleep listening to it and woke up to a single guitar. Words started playing and I looked at the number. 12, I flipped to the page and read the title Never Think **(Robert Pattinson made that song, think it except louder, he's a good singer if he didn't mumble)**. I read the lyrics ad listened to the song it was so...real. I stared at the picture that went with it. I had taken it. It was Edward smiling up at me from his bed, once again after we had made love. He was grinning crookedly at me, his hair the usual mess. My hand was in the picture, he was holding it, and his other arm was across his stomach.

I smiled and ran my hands down the picture of his abs and toned muscles, circling over his nipples with my thumb nail. I used to do that to him because I would marvel in the way his muscles would jump from my touch. I smiled softly at the memory. The second to last song of the album was called Que Sera Sera. It was the title of a song from an old Doris Day film that she song it in.

The feeling of the song was relaxed, like embracing emotions or life, ergo the title Que Sera Sera, which meant whatever will be, will be. The picture was taken again by Alice, of Edward and I just barely kissing. His lips were barely even pressed to mine, just touching. Our eyes were closed and my hands were in his hair. The picture was black and white.

The last song was named Agatha. It had a picture of a wood crib with pink bedding in it. The caption for it read:

"_I hope to name our daughter this as to keep all those men who will be vying for her attention away" _I snorted and shook my head. He was terrible, that is such a mean name. It was a cute song, a baby song really, maybe if the name was just a little easier on the ears, it would have been perfect.

The song faded out and I turned off my c.d. player. I walked to Emmett's room with my I-pod and hooked it up. He had a better computer since he was in college. I downloaded the album and put it into my I-tunes and had the entire thing on my I-pod within minutes. Next, I opened the internet and signed onto yahoo to begin my email to Edward.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm glad you sent this to me. The album was magnificent; I enjoyed it completely, even though I fell asleep on most of it. I'm happy you didn't leave because of me, or leave me at all, but I don't understand why you left. I think I might die without you, I can only hope you can come back to me by next month or sooner because I miss you so much it hurts._

_Keep me updated on when the album comes out, I know you're going to be a star, I always knew you would be. I never knew you were such the artist, loved the cover...and the pictures of us inside it. _

_With my heart and soul,_

_Bella_

_P.S. We are so not naming our daughter Agatha as it is the ugliest name I have ever heard and I would never want to be so mean as to name someone that._

I pressed send and shut down. I suddenly felt a thousand times better than I had been.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, I'm done, hope everyone enjoyed, the title is changing to Chrystal Swan because I like that better. Please review and thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Moving On_

**Next chapter, here's more Bella and Edward with his sexy stubble.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Begun: 11/25/08 Finished:**

_Chapter Ten:_

_**B Pov**_

The next day, Jake was sure to be over nice and early to come get me to go to the doctor. I got dressed in my dark blue tank top with lace on the top and bottom and a white jean jacket over it with some jean shorts and dark blue flats. I was in such a happy mood, I wanted to match.

"Are you ready yet Bells?" Jake groaned from outside the door. "In a minute, hold your horses" I told him. As Edward would say 'patience is a virtue, love'. Well, minus the love part. I grabbed my phone and keys and headed out the door to find it blocked. "Get from in front of the door Jacob!" I ordered him.

The pressure gave loose and I almost tumbled out of the room except I caught the doorway. "Nice save, for once" He commented. I glared at him but continued on my way down the stairs. "Bells, I brought the Rabbit, I can drive you" He offered. "Sorry, but that thing breaks down way too often for me" I shrugged and hopped into Emmett's jeep.

He was still sleep so I wanted to take his car since I didn't have one. I turned the key in the ignition and it purred to life. I buckled up and watched as a sulky Jacob got in the passenger seat. We drove to the hospital and I had an idea. I could see Carlisle so it wouldn't be so awkward. I got out the car and practically ran to the front desk of the hospital. "Hey Bella" The receptionist Margaret greeted me.

I truly did hate the fact that I was on a first name basis with the staff here, it proved how often I came here. "Nice to see you" I smiled at her. "Is Carlisle available?" I asked. "Yeah, he's in his office" She nodded. I thanked her and set down the hallway. Jake was right behind me. I knocked on the wood door that said 'Carlisle Cullen MD'. "Come in" He called.

I opened the door and shuffled myself in. "Bella, I haven't seen you since Sunday. Are you just visiting?" He smiled at me. His smile fell when he saw Jacob. "And who is this?" He remained cordial. "This is Jacob, my **friend**, and Billy Black's son, he drove me up here because I needed a check up" I explained, emphasizing the word friend.

The usual twinkle that had faded in Carlisle's eye came back at full force. "Well, have a seat and tell me your symptoms" He gestured to the chair in front of the desk. I sat and began playing with the lace of my shirt.

"What was the first symptom?" Carlisle asked to help me out. "Um...loss of appetite, and nausea" I nodded. "When did these start to occur?" It was full doctor mode now; I could hear the professionalism in his tone. "About a week ago, Dr. Cullen" I answered.

Carlisle looked up at me and smirked. "Well, Ms. Swan" He countered. "I would like for you to go to the bathroom and get a urine sample and meet me in your usual room" Yes, I have my own hospital room. That is absolutely ridiculous, but true. I nodded and headed off to the bathroom. "So what's wrong with you?" Jacob asked me. "You were in there the same amount of time as me, am I right? We heard the same information, how am I supposed to know what's wrong with me?" I snapped at him.

I immediately felt bad for it but, why was he asking? He mumbled an apology and I walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a cup and thought of fountains and hoses and waterfalls. Finally, I was heading back to my room with my face ridiculously red. I handed him the sample and sat in the chair.

Jake sat down next to me and rubbed my arm comfortingly. I wished Edward was here, he would hold me in his arms and tell me how everything was going to be alright and we'd get through it together. Tears burned my eyes and I blinked fast several times to get rid of them.

"It's Edward isn't it?" Carlisle asked after he called for a nurse. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "I know the feeling" He sighed and ran a hand through his perfectly blonde hair. His blues eyes twinkled at me as he smiled. "He'll be back soon, Alice can feel it" He grinned widely and I saw Edward in that smile.

Sandra, the nurse came in and took the sample. "We need rush results" Carlisle informed her. She nodded and left. "How fast are rushed results?" I asked curiously. "About a half hour"

I nodded. "Why don't you kids go up stairs and get some food. I'll have some answers when you come back" Carlisle urged with a smile. "Do you want anything?" I offered. "I don't eat the hospital food. Esme's coming to spend lunch with me" He laughed and shook his head. "But you'd let me eat it? I heard there's dolphin fat in this crap, you'd let me eat that?" I pretended to be hurt. "Bella, the cooks know you, they'll give you the good stuff" He laughed.

I shook my head and walked around his desk and kissed his pretty blonde hair. "I'm touched, my own daughter won't even kiss me and you will, you and Edward better hurry up and get married" He pretended to cry and I laughed.

Jake and I walked out the door and headed upstairs to get some food. It was true; the chef's gave me the good stuff. I finished off my juice and we headed back upstairs. I opened the door to Carlisle's office and saw him pacing the length of the room. "I got the results" He looked panicked. It struck panic in me. "Jacob, wait outside" He ordered. "Carlisle, its okay if he stays I want the support" I objected.

"Well this is a private conversation. It's not a doctor patient conversation, it's a father daughter conversation so get the hell out my office" Carlisle barked at him. Jacob got out in a flurry of long hair and muscle. "Carlisle, what's up with you? That was unbelievably rude" I began reprimand him. "Sit down Bella" He ordered. I stopped mid-rant and sat in the chair.

He walked to the door and made sure it was closed. "Do you and Edward use protection?" He asked as soon as he turned around to me. "Yes" My cheeks were burning and my eyes were wide. "Was there even one time in the past month where you didn't?" He continued.

I thought hard to the times we had been together over this month. I gasped. "Graduation" I whispered. "I'm sure you've figured out the big news by now, you're having a baby, Bella" Carlisle sat down next to me and held my hands in his. "I'm having a baby?" I repeated what he said. He nodded. "Oh God, you must hate me now" I cried. Tears started pouring from my eyes as I thought of things this could do to his family. "I thought I was dying" I whispered. He completely disregarded my statement and I thought about what the baby would do to the family.

Edward would want to take off from school to be home with me when I was too far in to go and then he wouldn't be able to become a doctor. I gasped. "Bella, I could never hate you. No one is going to hate you. Esme will be tickled with joy, Alice will be doting, Emmett makes the perfect fun Uncle, I'll be the oh so wise grandfather, and Edward will probably faint when you tell him and then he'll be far more loving and doting than all of us put together" Carlisle assured me.

I nodded but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. "Bella, why are you still crying, no one is going to be mad at you" He whispered. "I don't know why I'm crying anymore" I sobbed into his chest. He chuckled and kissed my dark hair. It felt like hours that I just sat hugged up in his chest. It reminded me of what a Dad should do with his children when they have a bad dream and my mother took me away from mine. This brought on a fresh batch of tears and I was wailing again.

Carlisle laughed a little more and reached for the tissue box on his desk. He wiped my eyes with one and rubbed my nose lightly. "You're such a good Dad" I wailed. "I've had two kids of practice and ten years of clinic duty removing things from toddler's noses, I should hope so" He chuckled. I nodded and wiped my eyes and sniffled.

"Are you alright now?" He asked, taking my tissue and throwing it away. I nodded again. "I'm going to suggest you make an appointment with an OB/GYN soon to check on the fetus and make sure you're okay. Remember to eat three meals a day, two snacks after breakfast and lunch, not too much stress, and lots of happy thoughts, and maybe you should tell Edward, I know he's been emailing you" Carlisle told me. He walked behind his desk and grabbed a few pamphlets for me.

They were all about pregnancy. "I'm not telling Edward yet, I don't want to influence his choice to come home sooner if I do" I smiled weakly. "Alright, I won't tell anyone until you tell Edward, I hope he comes home soon so I can have the right to brag about how beautiful my grandchildren are going to be" He grinned and kissed my cheek. "And Bella, I better see you Friday night, Esme's making lasagna" He waved at me as I walked through the door.

"So, are you dying?" Jake asked me immediately. "No. I'm sorry for Carlisle's behavior; he thought I had something much more serious than it was which is why he was so hostile, it was a family thing more than a doctor patient thing" I apologized. "So what's wrong with you?" He asked. "Just a bit of a cold and separation anxiety" I shrugged. I made that up off the top of my head.

"Were you crying?" Was this fucking twenty questions? "Yes, we talked about Edward, and I cried a bit" Lying was coming easier and easier now. "A bit, Dr. Cullen is probably standing on his desk to avoid drowning in your sea of tears" Jake snorted. I pushed his arm but he didn't go anywhere. He was like a giant brick wall. We walked back to the car and I went back home.

Jake left to check on Billy and ran to my room and put on Edward's album. I took out my pregnancy pamphlets and started reading up. I never knew there was so much to being pregnant. You had to have an appointment every month, no caffeine, nothing with too much salt, not a lot of sugar, no fatty foods, there were a lot of rules to being pregnant. And, I had to exercise. I was the clumsiest person in the world and I had to exercise.

I sighed and turned on my computer. I had a new email from Edward. I opened it immediately.

_Hello Isabella,_

_I'm glad to here you are fairing well. I might be coming home sooner than I thought. I forgot to mention the extent of Liz's injuries in my last letter. Aside from being paralyzed, she had a punctured lung and can't breathe normally. This is causing the lung to collapse. She is currently hooked up to a chest tube that supposed to help in repairing the damage but isn't having the desired effect._

_She has decided to come home a receive treatment. Something about Chicago doctors not being able to do their jobs and she'd rather Carlisle treat her. The album I sent you will probably be released within the next five years because I would like to have a career before chasing other dreams. I hope to see you soon._

_With love,_

_Edward_

_P.S. - if we can't name her Agatha, what about Apple or Apollonia, I've always wanted to name my daughter something creative and fun._

I guess Alice was right. She always did have a knack for predicting the future. And, if Edward's mother wasn't getting better, they would come back sooner, and the sooner I could tell him I was pregnant. I sighed and went down stairs to make some food. "Hey little sister!" Emmett called to me from the living room. "Hey big brother!" I said just as enthusiastically. "What's for dinner?" He asked like a kid.

"Spaghetti" I shrugged and started getting out the stuff. "Oh, can I help?" He asked. "Wash your hands" I ordered him as I took out a large pot. I had learned a long time ago that when Emmett was eating dinner with you, make a serving for ten instead of three. He was like a human vacuum that sucked up anything that smelled remotely good and looked delicious.

I snorted as I realized that was probably why he was with Rosalie, except, you know-he couldn't eat her...okay yes he could. I held in my laugh and disgust and boiled the water for the noodles. When we were done, Emmett had already eaten half of it and had a satisfied look on his face. "You are **never** helping me cook again!" I scowled. "But sis, it was pretty good" He whined. "I realize that, now what are Charlie and I supposed to eat?" I retorted. And then I thought back the baby again.

"Shit" I cursed. I couldn't eat it anyway. I made it with meat sauce number one; meat took a while to digest too. Two, there is a lot of starch in spaghetti. The only thing I could eat out of the whole thing was the tomato sauce mixed in with the meat.

I sighed and walked to the fridge and dug out some left over baked chicken and salad from last night. I warmed it up and sat at the table. Charlie walked through the door and put his gun holster on the hook. "Hey Bells, Emm" He greeted us. "Bella and I made spaghetti for dinner" Emmett told him proudly. "The only thing Emmett did was taste it" I snorted.

"And tasting is a very big part of cooking. What's the point in cooking something if it doesn't taste good?" He smirked. "That's it, no dinner for you tonight" I shook my finger at him. "But Bella!" He whined.

**Next Day**

"Bella, wake up" I woke to a hissing voice. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a blurry Jacob standing over me. "Jake, what are you doing here? It's like seven in the morning" I mumbled. "It's noon Bella, but what are you doing with these?" He demanded. I rubbed my eyes and blinked until what he was holding became clear, my pamphlets about pregnancy.

"You went through my stuff?!" I screeched. "It was sitting on the dresser" He defended himself. "That doesn't mean you have to see what it is!" I yelled. "Well what are you doing with these anyway...Oh God Bells; you're not pregnant, are you?" He choked on his words.

"Edward and I were thinking about it, I wanted to read up. And even if I was, it's none of your business what I'm going to do with my child" I snapped. "What **you are** going to do?! You are pregnant! Are you keeping it? That bastard leaves you pregnant and it's none of my business?!" Jacob yelled.

"I just found out yesterday! Edward doesn't even know yet and I'm not telling him!" I screamed. "So you're not going to tell him that your having his baby?!" Jacob screamed back.

"Who's having Edward's baby?" Emmett asked casually as he walked into the room, still in his pajamas as well. "Bella here has some news for Eddie but doesn't want to tell him" Jacob spat, throwing the pamphlets to the floor. I stared at him for a minute before bursting into tears. I fell back into bed.

"You couldn't let me be happy for one minute?! I just want him to be happy for the summer; you couldn't let me enjoy this one piece of him I have left?" I sobbed into my pillow. "Bells, the bastard got you pregnant, are you having an abortion, this will ruin your future" Jacob objected.

"How do you know that? It's not like it's the end of the world, I'm pregnant, big deal. I want to be a writer anyway, it's not like I'm going to be a stunt double or famous, and I just want a simple life with a big family, if I can't go to college because of it, oh well, and I'm not about to ruin Edward's dreams either so just stay out of business, I can take care of it!" I screamed at them.

Emmett took that as his queue to leave, he would probably talk to me later anyway. "If he comes back, what would you do?" Jacob asked me. I turned and looked him in the eye. "I would kiss him all over first, and then make love to him in my bedroom for as many times as we missed while he was gone" I answered truthfully. Jacob looked hurt. I knew why in the back of my mind, he liked me; I knew he did but ignored his feelings because I didn't want to have to deal with him.

"What are you going to do with the baby?" He asked quietly. "I'm going to keep it" I answered. He nodded stiffly and looked away from me. "Jacob, maybe you should leave" I suggested. I was angry; he practically just told my whole family that I was pregnant because Emmett has a big mouth.

"And Jake, please don't tell anyone" I pleaded with him. "Of course not Bella" He answered in a monotone. I watched as he walked through the door.

**J Pov**

In the back of my mind, I guess I realized that Bella was always unavailable. But her having this baby, it really just hit me that I would never get to be with her. The only way I could is if Edward was gone for good and if he was gone for longer than the summer, Bella would chase him to the ends of Earth just to be with him.

It seems like the only way I was going to get her to notice me was if I could get her to see how much of a great guy I was.

**B Pov**

I sighed and slowly got back onto my bed. I placed a hand over my stomach and smiled softly. I grabbed my remote to the stereo and pressed play. I listened to my lullaby playing softly and I rubbed my stomach in long strokes. I could just imagine Edward lying beside me and pressing kisses to my round stomach when I got to be that big.

I was brought out of my reverie by a knock at the door. I opened my eyes to see Emmett standing awkwardly at the door. "Hi Emm" I sat up turned off the music. "Hey Bells, can I talk to you" He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Sure" I patted the seat space on the bed next to me. He sat down and took a deep breath.

"You know I'm no good at this serious stuff, so give me a minute" He sighed. I nodded and waited patiently for him to speak. "How did this happen Bells, please tell me that first" Emmett finally said. "It was graduation, after we went and told Dad about our engagement. We were in the car...and we drove to an old road and...Made...love in the-um-back seat of the car" I blushed as I explained.

"Oh Gosh Bells, I didn't need that much detail, and in his car? I've sat back there too and you two went and got it on there, my own sister" He pretended to be disgusted which I'm sure he was slightly. "Well, you asked to hear it" I defended myself.

"So um...why aren't you telling him, I mean, you're keeping it, right?" He coughed nervously. "I don't want to tell him because I don't want him to feel he needs to come back here and take care of me because I'm having his child, I want him to be happy for the summer and take care of his mother" I explained. Emmett nodded. "I know you're grown and all that, but if he hurts you Bells, I'll kick his ass so bad he feel it two weeks from then" Emmett told me seriously.

I seriously considered myself the most hormonal pregnant woman in the United States. Suddenly, I was crying again. Emmett wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my arms comfortingly. "My eyes hurt and I can't stop crying" I sobbed. Yup, definitely the most hormonal pregnant woman.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed this, I know I did. Review please, and I'm already thinking about a sequel.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Moving On_

**Hi, I know I re-titled the story, but I don't feel like going back and changing the heading on each chapter, so make do with this. Enjoy, and there is some real Edward in this chapter...aka Robert Pattinson, the sexiest man alive.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

**Begun: 12/1/08 Finished: 12/2/08**

_Chapter Eleven:_

_**B Pov**_

"Bella" I heard a smooth voice murmur in my ear. I groaned and turned over. "Bella" The voice dropped an octave...it sounded familiar. "Bella love, please wake up" It pleaded. Edward. My mind screamed his name. My eyes flung open and I was face to face with my green eyed angel. "Edward" I whispered his name breathlessly. "Yes love, I'm back" He nodded and gave me the crooked smile that always made me melt.

I launched at him, flinging my arms around his neck and burying my head in the crook of his neck. I squeezed him tightly and his arms wrapped around my waist and he caressed my hip. I looked up into his eyes and felt my tears over flowing. "Oh Edward, I thought I wouldn't see you again" I cried into his chest.

"I know love, I'm sorry for leaving you, I had to come see you" He whispered and kissed my head. I looked up at him and softly pressed my lips to his. He deepened the kiss, lowering me back onto the bed. His tongue swiped across my lower lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly for him and smiled softly into the kiss.

He broke away from me, panting harshly. His eyes were darkened with lust. My body reacted to his hungry eyes sweeping over my body. He looked me over from my hair, staring into my eyes, then to my tank top covered breasts, followed by my boy short panties and sweeping over my legs slowly before going back up to my breasts.

"God how I missed these" He whispered before his head swooped down and took one nipple into his hot mouth. I cried out and arched my back. Edward used his hand to quickly dispose of my panties, roughly pulling them down my legs and tossing them off the bed. His hand found the junction between my legs and slowly traced my sopping folds.

I moaned loudly, my hands coming up to his hair and massaging his scalp. He pulled away from breasts breathing heavily over the tight peaks that ached so deliciously. "Edward" I groaned out his name as he flicked at the peak with his thumb. His other hand rubbed my clit, sending waves of pleasure through my body.

"God Bella, you're so beautiful" He moaned and lifted my shirt off of me. He stared for a long time at my rosy nipples, drawing circles around them with his hand. "These are my favorite part of your body" He whispered, looking at me through his lashes. His moth engulfed the peak that hadn't received his attention left and rolled the nipple between his teeth before suckling softly.

I moaned as his hand pinched my clit, his free hand doing the same with my unoccupied nipple. "Edward, I need more" I gasped for breath. He released my breast from his mouth and tweaked my nipple. I cried out again and began bucking my hips against his hand. "Bella, patience is a virtue" He clucked his tongue before heading south, holding eye contact with me. I gasped when I felt his tongue dart out and flick my clit.

My hips bucked but he pressed them back down with his hands. His tongue slipped between my folds, working within it and bringing me closer to my release. He groaned against my core, the sound vibrating through my body and making me moan in return. My eyes slid closed as pleasure over took my body and the tingle of my climax started, the coil in my stomach tightened to the point of pain as Edward continued to lap and juices.

I gasped for air as my walls tightened around his appendage and my body went rigid, my mouth eliciting a small, long groan before my body settled back onto the bed. I opened my eyes, wiping some of my damp hair out of my face.

Edward looked up at me and licked his lips slowly. I watched his tongue bring in cum that had taken residence on his face before darting back out for a final lick of his rosy lips. "You taste delicious, love" He smiled and stood from the bed, removing his midnight blue sweater from over his head followed by his pants and boxers.

As soon as his boxers uncover the large bulge protruding them, his cock sprang forward at me, the head beading with pre-cum and slowly dripping down the side. I moaned at the sight, a surge of heat rushing through my abdomen and to my core. I felt more of my juice dribble from my folds and onto the cotton sheets. "Bella, I'd like for you to pleasure me now, it's been so long, I could burst just looking at you" He groaned and stroked himself with his own hand.

I crawled forward on the bed and pulled him toward me with a hand on his hip. I looked into his eyes and smiled softly before wrapping my lips around his length. He hissed as I slid more of him into my mouth before sliding back up and releasing him with a pop. I did this a few times until his hand was tangled in my hair, urging me to take more of him. I took a deep breath before sliding his entire shaft into my mouth, most of it ending up in my throat.

I fought the urge not to choke as I swallowed around him. "Fuck" He groaned, his hand holding me to his hips a little harder. I bobbed my head fast letting him thrust his hips into my face. My hands moved to his hips and I nuzzled into his pubic bone.

Slowly, one hand left his hip and cupped his balls. I could feel them tightening in my hand so I gave a small squeeze before bouncing them in my hand. I released his cock from my mouth and took just the head in to lick it. I sucked roughly, swirling my tongue around the tip. Edward's body went stiff against me. I looked up, his shaft still in my mouth and moaned at the sight I saw.

His jaw was clenched; eyes shut tightly, his body twitching slightly. My moan was his undoing. "Shit, Bella" He cursed and his jizz shot into my mouth. I swallowed all of the sticky hot liquid and licked the rest of it off my lips. I looked at Edward who was still hard and lay back on the bed and spread my legs.

He leaned down in between my legs and kissed me harshly. He positioned his hips with mine and—

**Beep! Beep!**

I jolted awake breathing hard-if it could be called that. It was more like panting. This was the seventh time this week I had dream like that of Edward and I. It was ridiculous and I had to do something about it. I had gone to my first appointment and the doctor told me that I was going to have an increased sexual appetite and it was normal. Problem was, I had no one to help me out with my sexual appetite and was forced to finger myself every morning this week.

I climbed out of bed to find my legs felt like jelly. I collapsed to the floor and settled for crawling to my dresser. Hoisting myself from the floor, I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes were dilated, nipples erect, and when I looked down, there was a huge wet spot on my undies. This week was torture. I grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom. I showered quickly and changed into some tan board shorts, a green tank top and flip flops.

When I got to my room, I grabbed my wallet and phone and was out the door. I stopped down stairs and ate some fruit, grabbing some crackers for my snack later on. "Hey Bella" Emmett greeted me from the couch. "Oh hey Emm, can I borrow your jeep, I need to go pick up some things" I asked. "Sure" He reached in his pocket and tossed me the keys.

I smiled at him before leaving to head to Port Angeles. I pulled into a parking space a half an hour later and took a deep breath before climbing out the car. I walked on the sidewalk until I found the store I was looking for, Erotic Shop. It was a very unoriginal name, but it was the only one I knew of. I walked in; a cat purring was the signal of a customer. I cringed as I looked around.

"Can I help you miss?" A worker walked up to me. I looked at his name tag, Daniel. "Where are the dildos?" I asked immediately, blushing right after. He looked shocked by my question. "Um...the fourth aisle. But tell me, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a shop like this, if you're lonely, I can keep you company" He crooned. I fought a sneer.

"Well, I was actually wondering how a loser like you thought you had a chance with me, but me and my husband are just looking for things to spice it up in the bedroom" I countered before walking off. I found the dildos okay and was shocked by all the different colors. They had pink ones, purple ones, yellow, orange, green, hell, even magenta! I settled for dark blue.

But, there were different functions too. In the end, I settled for one with settings for vibrations, made out of rubber with ridges on it. Walking through the aisle to go up to the cashier I saw a bullet vibrator that came with a remote.

Shrugging, I picked one up and a set of nipple clamps hanging at the end of the aisle. Blushing, I got to the cashier and paid for it. It came out to forty-five dollars. Who knew rubber and plastic could be so expensive. I got back into the jeep and the panic finally set in when I saw the words Erotic Shop printed onto the bag.

I grabbed a cracker from the package and nibbled on it as I thought of the tormenting I would get from Emmett. I pulled up in the drive way and sat there for a minute. Maybe if I ran fast enough, he wouldn't stop me. Yeah, that was going to have to work. I climbed out of the car and grabbed the bag. I opened the door and saw Emmett sitting in the kitchen-shit!

"Hey Bells, have a nice trip?" He asked casually. "Mhm" I nodded, inching towards the stairs. "So what did you get?" He asked. "Just some things...you know, girl things, things that girls need, like hair products, a few more bras since...you know, my body is changing and my boobs are getting bigger now that I'm pregnant, and some new under wear because I just needed some-why are you interrogating me?!" I whined, I was rambling and making myself seem more suspicious.

"Bella, I asked you one question and you answered twenty. Are you hiding something?" He asked suspiciously. "What, no, nothing at all" I laughed nervously. "Really, than what's behind your back?" He smiled boyishly. I watched as a bead of sweat made its way down the side of my face. "Gotta go!" I squeaked and jetted up the stairs into my room and locked the door.

I sighed in relief and dropped my bag on my bed. I took the packaging off of everything and put the clips in my panty drawer and the bullet under my pillow. The dildo lay on my bed. I flipped off my flip flops and unbuttoned my shorts to toss them to the floor. I closed my eyes and images from my latest dream came rushing into my mind and I watched it play out it left me with my hand cupping my breasts, my thumb flicking at the hardened peak and my other hand rubbing my mound through my panties.

I opened my eyes and looked hesitantly to the blue cock sitting on my bed. I picked it up and peeled off my underwear. Slowly, I pressed the head of it to my entrance and lay back on the bed. I guess I was far wetter than I thought I was because it slipped in easily. My vision got hazy for a minute and I reached for the instructions that came with it.

Taking a deep breath, I read the details for my new best friend. It was ten inches-the same size as Edward, I could tell it was quite thick. There were three settings, low, medium, and high. I nodded and clicked on the first setting with the switch at the bottom of it. A low hum erupted from it and it trembled inside my core as it scrunched like an accordion, hence the ridges.

I gasped in surprise at the feeling. My eyes slid shut and I put the dildo on high. I low moan slipped through my lips and I began to pump the rubber back and forth. I was coming undone sooner than I thought I would. I stopped working it and rubbed my clit in circles with my index finger.

My other hand snaked under my shirt and pinched my nipple. I moaned a bit louder, biting my lip to keep it in because Emmett was down stairs. I drew circles around my areola before tugging at the peak. I could feel my walls clamping around my best friend. It worked against my body and I abandoned my clit and twisted the dildo, pumping it harshly until my hand could no longer function as my orgasm wracked my body. "Oh...Edward" I whimpered as I climaxed.

The dildo massaged me through about three more orgasms until I decided to stop it. My hand paused on switching it off and I decided against it, working it between my folds, the squelching sound of my cunt and the dildo was enough to make me cum again. I think I passed out from pleasure. The whole week's sexual tension was being released by this beautiful, thick, long piece of rubber. It even squirmed around like a worm.

By the time I became conscious again, there was a wet stain underneath me, the dildo was glistening with my juices covering it and my lips were swollen and red. I let one last orgasm ripple through me before turning the beautiful toy off and pulling it out of me.

My core felt so fucking sensitive, my clit was engorged and swollen, as well as my core. But, I felt good-more than good, I felt amazing. I felt more of my juices dribble onto the sheets of the bed and sighed. I guess I'd have to wash them so they didn't stink up my room...after a shower. I climbed off the bed and grabbed a tissue to wipe my dildo off. I picked up the instructions again to find out if it was water proof or not, it was.

I hid it in my house clothes walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and rushed to put my toy in my panty drawer. I took the sheets off my bed, taking the bullet and putting it in the drawer as well. "Emmett! Do you want me to wash your sheets?!" I called down the stairs. "Sure!" He yelled back up. I went into his room and got his sheets before deciding to get Charlie's as well. I carefully walked down the steps and to the washing machine in the kitchen. I tossed the sheets in and started on dinner.

I figured the sheets would be done with washing and drying by the time dinner was ready. I made chicken noodle soup and Emmett and I ate together since Charlie was at the Black's. "Clean up, I'm going to set the beds and go to sleep" I ordered him, taking the sheets from the dryer. As soon as I was done, I collapsed on my bed.

I didn't have and sexy Edward dreams because I was in such a deep sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning I woke up to the birds. Of course they would be chirping right outside my god damned window, I sighed and opened the screen as well. I found a pencil and took aim at the loudest bird. I chucked it and a loud squawk escaped his beak. I smiled in satisfaction and slammed the window shot. I looked at my dresser and saw a package sitting there.

I picked it up and sat back down on my bed. It was from Edward. I ripped it open to find a Mac Air and a note in front of it. I hastily opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I sent this to you because I can't stand not seeing you. I'll be back home in two weeks time-maybe sooner if Liz and I can get a different flight. But, if we can't we'll have at least two weeks of the summer to catch up, and I plan to use at least a week of it making love to you and the other week carrying you where ever you need to go from our extraneous exercise. When you get everything set up, request a video chat with __**.**__ I know the name is crap, but I couldn't think of anything else on such short notice._

_With Love,_

_Edward_

_P.S. If we can't name our daughter Apollonia or Apple, how about Gertrude or Hildegard._

I snorted and shook my head. Turning on the computer I waited for start up and immediately set to work setting up my internet connection, and logging onto yahoo to request a video chat with Edward. I added him to my friends first and saw he was online so I requested it.

I got a little message saying he accepted and next thing I know, he's on my screen. I gasped as soon as I saw him. "Edward, your hair" I commented. "Hello to you too Bella, yeah, I'm trying to grow it out a bit" He ran a hand through his bronze locks. "I feel like it's been for ever since I've seen you, I can't wait to be there and touch you again" He whispered.

"I know, the past month and a half has been torture, I'm aching for you and it's really bothering me that you're not here to help me out" I groaned, putting my face in my hands. "I know what you mean, love. I haven't had a real moment to myself and my dreams all involve you and your soft body. I've actually had to settle for beating off in the shower, what about you?' He sighed wistfully before grinning crookedly at me.

"I just recently decided how to take care of it with my new best friend" I smiled devilishly. Edward's smile fell. "Well, if...Jacob makes you happy, I wish you two the best of luck" He told me in a straight voice. "Oh Edward, not like that! Let me show you!" I wanted to correct him. I rushed to my drawer and got out the blue dildo and returned to the front of computer screen.

Edward's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned. "Are you okay, Edward?" I asked, just a little bit concerned. "I just had an image of you using that, it was so fucking hot" He nodded. I saw his hand reach down to where I couldn't see, but I'm sure he loosened his pants.

"Would you like to see, for real?" I smiled seductively at him. His breathing grew erratic and heavy. "I never thought the day would come where my girlfriend would let me watch her fuck herself with a dildo" He closed his eyes. "Don't have a heart attack now, just sit back and enjoy" I smiled and backed up from the computer to give him full view of my body.

"Wait Bella, I want to be in control though" He stopped me. I nodded. "I'll do what ever you say" I agreed. "I want you to take of your shirt and fondle your breasts" He ordered, point blank. I slowly pulled my tank top off of me. My nipples drew tight at the cold air of my room. My hands trailed from the bed to my breasts, squeezing the mounds before rolling my nipples between my index fingers and thumbs.

I moaned softly and heard Edward's as well. "Enough, I want you to finger yourself" He told me. I looked into his electrifying green eyes before looking down. His pants were unzipped and he had pulled his member through to stroke it softly.

"God Edward, I wish I were there to relieve some of your pressure" I pouted innocently. "Fuck Bella, just fucking finger yourself, I want you to pull down your panties and stick three of your fingers in you pussy and keep going until you think you can slide your fist in there" He growled at me. My brain stopped functioning, I'd never heard Edward talk dirty, and it was fucking hot.

I pulled my panties to the side and slipped three fingers into my entrance. I whimpered at how hot and slick I was. "Thrust your fingers into your cunt for me Bella, go nice and slow for me" Edward purred. I nodded and began thrusting in and out at a leisurely pace. "Faster Bella" He commanded me. I worked faster, my arm straining to go the pace I wanted.

My hips bucked off the bed and my free hand drifted to my breasts to knead it again. "Harder Bella" Edward's voice was strained. I slammed my hand into my heat. I groaned but bit my lip to be quieter. "Fuck Bella, make your self cum for me, I want you to rub your clit and make your self cum" He groaned. I nodded and pumped my fingers faster. I pretended it was Edward instead. I curled my fingers with each thrust now, twisting them as well.

"F-Fuck Edward" I moaned his name and arched my back with my release. I heard a low grunt from in front of me and saw Edward achieving his own release into a tissue. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I want you to use the dildo now. How many settings does it has?" He panted. "Three, low, medium, and high" I squeaked out.

"Shove it into your cunt like I would my cock and put it on the highest setting. And don't you dare take it out until I say so" He growled at me, already stroking his shaft again. I nodded, taking the dildo and rubbing some of my cum onto as lube.

I looked Edward in the eye and looked to how he was fisting his cock. "Do it!" He barked at me. I'm sure if he were here, he would have given me a spanking. The thought made me shudder. I used my hand to open my swollen folds, took a deep breath and slammed the dildo into my core.

I let loose a whimper and raised my hips to it. "Put it on high" Edward commanded me. I flicked the switch to high and moaned as I felt the rubber beginning to vibrate and scrunch inside of me. "How does it feel Bella?" Edward asked me. His voice was tight. "It feels...so...so g-good" I managed to stutter out. "Make it feel better love, thrust it into your pussy and pull it back out to slam it in again" He panted.

I nodded and began thrusting the toy in and out of my heat. I twisted it with every few thrusts, and pressed it up to my hilt. I was hyper aware of the buzzing sound it was making, and Edward's grunts and moans and he jerked off. I was even aware of the grunt that came from outside my door. "Edward, someone is watching us" I whispered to him. He immediately stopped.

I slipped the dildo out of me, leaving it on the bed and slipped on my panties and tank top to walk to the door. I flung it open to see Jacob on his knees, eye level with the key whole and stroking his dick. My eyes went wide as I saw this. "What the fuck Jacob?!" I screamed.

"Oh shit Bella, it's not what it looks like" He stood up and attempted to touch me. "Don't touch me, you were just jerking off with that hand you fucking voyeur!" I screamed at him. "Bella, you have to let me explain" He pleaded with me.

I walked back into my room and to the computer screen. "Edward, try and get a hold of me later, I have to go yell at a pervert" I kissed my hand and pressed it to the screen. "Love you" He murmured before ending the chat.

I turned back to Jacob who was standing guiltily in the door way. "How long have you been watching me fuck myself, Jacob?" I asked him. "This was the first time, but Bella, you have to understand. I came up here to apologize for last week and then I heard you moaning and I don't know, I took a peak and saw that dildo, I mean damn Bella and the next thing I knew I was jerking off in front of your door" He tried to explain.

"You know, people get arrested for things like that. You're lucky your dad is my Dad's best friend or else I would have called the police by now" I grumbled. He grinned at me. Like that was going to fix anything. He saw me in a state I only wanted Edward to ever see, it was special. I gave him a lot of things and my body was the first, and here comes Jake ruining the preciousness of that gift.

Tears surfaced in my eyes and I wiped them furiously. "Bells, don't cry, I'm sorry" He went to touch me with the hand that had touched his dick. "Don't touch me" I said in a stern but shaky voice.

"How much did you see?" I asked him. "Just the side of you, like your outline so I didn't see you head on or anything" He assured me. "Thank God, I'm still going to have Emmett kick your ass though" I sniffled. "What? Why I didn't see much anyway" He panicked.

"Because Jake, I never wanted anyone but Edward to see me so vulnerable, or to witness any of that, he was supposed to be the only one. I gave him my body and it was for his eyes only, not anyone else's" I cried. "I'm sorry Bells, but if it makes you feel any better, you certainly put on an amazing show" He grinned. I was ridiculously angry at this.

My tears stopped and my hands tightened into fists. "Emmett, I need you to kick Jacob's ass!" I yelled. "Coming!" He sung and then I heard his heavy foot steps coming up the stairs. "Bella put some clothes on!" He told me as soon as he saw me. "Well, its hard to pull on your pants when you're trying to catch a pervert in the act!" I defended myself. Emmett's eye brows raised.

"What happened?" He sighed. Tears collected in my eyes again. "Jake was watching Edward and I through the key hole in the door" I cried. "You and Edward?" Emmett repeated. "He gave me a laptop with a web cam and we were using them to watch each other" I explained. "I wasn't watching Edward, I was watching Bella!" Jacob defended. Emmett cracked his knuckles, and then rolled his shoulders and his neck. "Before I kick his ass Bells, I just want to let you know, you and Edward, are freaks, watching each other masturbate through a web cam, way too kinky" He shuddered and grinned.

I blushed and watched as he grabbed Jacob by the collar of his shirt and hauled him down the stairs. "I have to say kid, you have some nerve. First you tell my sister she shouldn't keep her baby, told me when she didn't want you to, and now you watch her fuck her self, you just keep on fucking up. There must not be a filter between your brain and you mouth or your dick for that matter" Emmett shook his head all the way down the steps. His vice faded and I heard the front door shut. I walked back into my room and heard Emmett's voice through my window.

I opened it and looked to where he was pulling Jacob into the forest. I saw him punch him straight in the gut and closed my window. Well, I'm sure he was having a good time.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, how many people thought the first lemon/lime was real? I know I was about to make it real, but then I decided against it. And, you got three chapters worth of smut just now, review like your life depended on it. And by the way, this is probably the first and last time I will ever use the word pussy because I think it's just too vulgar, and degrading.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Moving On_

**Okay, here we go. Enjoy-and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Begun: 12/8/08 Finished: 12/12/08**

_Chapter Twelve:_

_**B Pov**_

"Hey Bella, hey Bella, you'll never believe what I did to Jacob!" Emmett came bouncing into my room, hours after first taking Jacob outside. I had gone to sleep and left the dildo on the bed. How embarrassing. He eyed it quickly and a tint of pink settled on his cheeks.

"Let me guess, you beat him so bad, he could barely stand and then kicked him in the balls" I guessed. "Well yeah, but after that!" He said. "I don't know, why don't you tell me" I suggested. "Get dressed; I'll have to show you" He shook his head before running out of the room.

I laughed a bit and pulled on my shorts and flip-flops from earlier. I grabbed my phone and headed down stairs. Emmett was bouncing on the couch. Clearly, what ever he did must have been hilarious. "Okay Emm, let's go I ordered and headed to his jeep. He jumped in and jammed the key into the ignition before speeding off onto the high way. We made it to the Seattle, Forks borderline, where the 'Welcome to Forks' sign stood. "Look, right there" Emmett pointed to a figure on the post that held the sign tall above the rode.

"Get closer, it's kind of dark so I can't see" I told him. He drove right in front of the sign and I realized it was Jacob tied to the sign. I laughed as Emmett put on the head lights. Jacob was completely naked, his...thing hanging out for all of the commuters to see. There was a black arrow pointing to it and above the arrow was sign that said 'Warning, it has a mind of its own and is dangerous'.

I chortled with laughter and got out of the car to look at the trapped Jacob. A piece of tape over his mouth stopped him from cursing us out even though he was whipping his head around wildly to show his anger. "Can it before I add to that warning you like to prey on little girls too" Emmett yawned. I laughed at that and leaned on the car. "Hey Emmett, I think we should get a picture of this, like a keepsake" I smirked deviously. I took out my phone and positioned it for a picture.

Jacob's eyes widened and he shook his head. I snapped the photo and saved it. "If you ever peek at me again I'll have Emmett tie you to the Seattle sign, a lot more people will be seeing your tiny little prick swaying in the wind" I yelled at him. I turned on my heel and got back in the car. "Let's go Emmett" I grinned at him. "I'll buy you an ice cream" I gave him a big hug and buckled up.

We stopped at the Forks Baskin Robbins and me bought Emmett a cone with four scoops of ice cream, each a different flavor. The first was cookies and cream, next was jamocha cookies and cream, then it was plain jamocha, and lastly, New York cheesecake. He was very strange...and I guess so was I because I got the same thing, except smaller.

We went back home to find Dad was working a double tonight. There seemed to be a lot of crime during the summer, all those crazy middle school kids having a good time. I went up to my room after finishing my ice cream and went to sleep.

I woke the next morning to someone playing with my hair. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them because my room was ridiculously bright. "Jake" I mumbled. "I don't know how you got free, but get out of my room and get your dick touching hands away from my hair" I grumbled and turned my face into my pillow.

"I'm hurt Bella, I let you touch my dick and then put your fingers in my hair" I knew that voice. I whipped my head up and saw Edward lying next to me in his used to be usual spot in the bed. "Edward!" I shrieked. I took in his form, bathed in the early sunlight like an angel. He looked even more beautiful than I remembered. I threw my arms around him and showered his face with kisses.

I snuggled into his chest, unbelievably happy. But then, I started to cry. "Bella, why are you crying? You were so happy a minute ago" Edward asked me, smoothing my hair down. "Because this is a dream. I'm gonna wake up and you'll be gone" I whined.

"You're not dreaming love, I promise" He chuckled and kissed my temple. "Of course you would say that, dream Edward and real Edward are the same!" I sniffled. He laughed at me even more and squeezed me. "What can I do to make you believe that I'm real?" He asked. "What do I do when I'm sleep?" I asked. "You mumbled my name, and moan" Edward murmured, tracing his thumb over my lips. "You are real!" I squealed.

"That one question proved you weren't dreaming?" He looked shocked. "Dream Edward forgets all the embarrassing stuff I do" I nodded and nuzzled into his chest. Then, I hit him. "Don't you ever leave me again, Edward Cullen!" I grumbled. "I don't plan on leaving you ever again, Isabella Swan" He promised, kissing me lightly. "Good, because I have news" I bit my lip and backed away from him. "Please don't be mad at me for not telling you" I started.

"Bella, I won't be mad, just tell me" Edward begged. "Um, I found out, a few weeks after you left, that...we're having...a baby" I finally got it out, pacing around the room. Edward jumped from the bed and stopped me from walking by grabbing my wrist. He turned me around and dropped to his knees.

He lifted my shirt up and stroked my slightly bulging stomach. There was a tiny baby bump there, showing I was just about three months pregnant. His lips pressed to my stomach. "Oh God Bella, you're really carrying my baby" He whispered, his voice cracking.

He pressed his face to my stomach, inhaling my scent before pressing his stubbly cheek to my stomach. I looked down and saw his eyes closed. I felt a tear leak out of his eye and run down my stomach. A sob escaped him and he hugged my waist and pressed kiss to my abdomen. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Oh God, I left you here to take of your self and a...a **baby**-all by yourself. Please forgive" He begged me, taking my hand in his.

I think my jaw dropped. **He **was asking** me** for forgiveness? It should be totally vice versa. "Edward, why are you apologizing?" I asked, lifting his chin with my fingertips. "I should have thought this through more, I should have considered your feelings before jumping on that plane and leaving you for the whole summer! None of this would have happened if I had just stayed here and asked Liz to get treated here!" Edward protested.

I dropped to my knees as well. "Edward, you're crazy, you were taking care of your **mother** there is no way you would have said no to going with her, she gave birth to you" I told him fiercely. He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who else knows?" He mumbled into my hair. "Well, Carlisle did the test for me, so he knew from reading it. Jacob, he found the pamphlets your Dad gave me and found out, and practically told the whole world, so now it's me, you, Emmett, Jake, and Carlisle. But Emmett and Jake were by accident, I didn't want anyone to know until you did" I explained. "That's not too bad, as long as I'm the first person that kissed your stomach" Edward grinned at me, his emerald eyes twinkling.

I giggled and nodded. "Does anyone else know you're back?" I twirled a piece of his newly long hair through my fingers. "No, I came here straight from Liz's house. She has a live in nurse now, we found her online and she came this morning, thank goodness" Edward explained. "I must say, I really love your new hair" I smiled impishly at him. "I love it too" He ran his fingers through the bronze locks again.

"Remember, how we planned to move in together for college, I kind of bought the one I thought you would love. It has three bedrooms, so we could turn the others into a study and a den if you wanted to, but I guess now it will be a nursery, huh?" He told me excitedly. I thought about the aspect of us being on our own.

"Esme and Carlisle get the extra key; I can't have Alice walking in on us. Cell phones and house phone are off at night, so there are no unexpected calls while the baby is sleeping, cell phone has to at least be on vibrate if it is on" I reasoned automatically. "No problem, we can go after you get some more rest, it's only eight" Edward kissed my forehead and lay down on the bed.

I followed his example and cuddled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist after flipping me over so he could stroke my stomach. "I love you, Isabella" He whispered in my ear. "I love you too Edward" I yawned. I fell asleep in his arms, it felt wonderful.

I woke up to boisterous laughter. "Eddie my man, you're back!" Emmett boomed. I craned my head to see over my shoulder just in time to capture Edward just waking up. What an adorable sight. His eyelids were drooped, with a cute little pout, and his cheeks flushed.

He looked up and saw Emmett looming over us with a wide grin. He sat up and held his hand out to give my brother a brief hand shake. "Hey man" He yawned. "Hey, how's your mom?" Emmett asked, growing serious as he did. "She doing nicely" Edward nodded. "Good to hear" Emmett nodded. I looked at him expectantly. "Oh, well I'll see you two sex freaks later" He waved and walked out the room. I sighed and looked to Edward, grinning.

He leaned in, cupping my face gently in his hand and kissed me softly. "I still can't get over how beautiful you are" He whispered against my lips before breaking out into that beautiful crooked grin. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him again. "I'm gonna get dressed, and then I want to check out that apartment" I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I made it back to my room, fully dressed in caprice and a blue v-neck shirt. "I'm ready!" I smiled, slipping on my flip-flops. "You have to eat" Edward told me automatically. I sighed and plopped down in a chair. Edward had already made me some toast with peach jelly on it and some grape juice. I ate as fast as I could without seeming like a pig and then we were out the door.

Edward opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. It felt so surreal to be in this car again. Everything was the same except a sticker with my picture on it had been placed in the corner of the windshield. "Edward, your love for me is beginning to amount into obsession, the picture thing is creepy" I giggled. He glared at me playfully but kissed my cheek.

We sped through the highways and byways until we were finally in Seattle. I saw the college from the car and we rode right past it, still on Pike street. We stopped on Stewart Street. Edward stopped in front of a tall building. I had to crane my neck to see to the top floor. The building was just on the corner of Stewart and Virginia Street. He stopped the car and walked around to my side to help me out.

I stared at the building in awe. Edward led me into the lobby; it was beautiful There was a receptionist and everything. We walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Debra, how may I service you this morning?" She asked politely. "I'm just signing in, Edward Cullen apartment 7H" He told her. She nodded and typed in his name. We went to the elevators and went down instead of up. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To show you the gym, you still need to exercise and this is perfect" Edward grinned. I grumbled at the thought of exercise. The gym was amazing. There was an indoor pool and everything. A few people were working out and I could smell the chlorine. "There's more" Edward grinned. We walked towards the back wall of the gym and up some steps. Outside was a large patio with tables and people walking around serving drinks? There was a bar! With a Panini grill too!

"Edward, this place is magical!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him soundly. He grinned. "Okay, now to the apartment" He grabbed my hand and led me back to the gym and to the elevator. I pressed seven excitedly, looking like a kid in a candy shop. I bounced in his arms as we made it to our floor. The halls had wood paneling and marble floors. We walked to Apartment H and as soon as Edward opened the door, I almost fainted.

The floors were light wood all through out the entire apartment. There was a kitchen that was open, holding three walls and fully equipped with everything I would need. To my right side, there was closet space. I walked in more and saw a door to my right. "Is that a bedroom?" I asked. "Yeah, but there's nothing in it" Edward nodded. He opened it and I saw the wall length windows. The kitchen had light brown granite counter tops with dark cabinets above and beneath. The stove was flat, with electric heat I guess. The microwave was right above it. A stainless steel fridge rested in a corner.

Down the hall was a room split in half by a small wall. Part of it was the dining area; there was a high, round black table. There were tall black chairs to go with it and in the center was plate of poulperie. The table sat on a green, square rug. There were once again, ceiling to floor windows throughout the entire room. The living room had a white shag rug covering the wood completely.

The white suede couch with black and grey pillows rested against the small wall, the love seat was against the complete wall and chair was in the corner next to the short tan wood television stand where a forty-two inch plasma screen was. There was a DVD player on the shelf along with some magazines. Instead of a coffee table, there were leather foot rests where the top turned over and into a tray.

"Edward, I really love this. Especially the living room" I smiled at him. "Yeah, I call this the white room. No food in here, or shoes, I don't want stains on the furniture" He told me in all seriousness. I let out a quick chuckle. "Okay, I want to see our bedroom" I said.

He led me down the hall to the left of the living room/dining room and stopped not even half way. There were doors on either side of me. To my left there was a solid white door and to my right was a Maytag washer with the matching dryer stacked on top of it. There was another door exactly opposite the one to my left. "This is the guest bathroom" Edward opened the door next to the washer and dryer.

The bathroom had dark green tile with white swirled into it. There were two stainless steel sinks in the dark green granite with mahogany cabinets beneath it. The shower/tub had sliding glass doors and tan tiled walls. I nodded and closed the door. The one across from the bathroom I assumed to be another bedroom.

In the master bedroom, the windows went almost completely across the wall. There was a bed on the opposite wall that was shared with the other bedroom. The room had white carpeting and the bed had a platform stand. It had a light yellow comforter with midnight blue pillows and a blue cover folded at the end of the bed. It looked so comfortable but I refrained from jumping on it. There were two dressers on the opposite wall, one was clearly mine.

It had dark wood that matched the bed with a vanity mirror that reflected three ways. A few bottles of perfume sat on there and a jewelry box. I opened it and found a necklace with a butterfly that had blue diamonds encrusted in the wings. "Edward, this is beautiful. I would wear it, but for once, I'm worried about matching my ring" I laughed.

Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. I picked up the next necklace and this time, it was yellow gold with three diamonds hanging down in a row. I put this one on and smiled in the mirror. Edward stood behind me, one of his hands gripped my hip and the other lifted my shirt and stroked my stomach.

I looked behind me and saw Edward's gaze focused on my necklace. I lifted his chin with my hand and kissed him softly. He kissed me back, sweeping his tongue over my bottom lip before taking it into his mouth. He suckled on it lightly before releasing it with a pop. His breathing was heavy and his green eyes were darkened with lust.

My hands traveled up to his hair and I led him back to the bed. I lay down and pulled him over me. My hands ran up his shirt, flipping it off his head. He bent down and kissed me again. He forced his tongue into my mouth, feeling over my teeth and tangling his tongue with my own. I moaned and he broke away. He snatched my shirt off my head and moved onto my shorts, yanking them down and throwing them away. He moved onto his pants. I almost came at the sight of his boxer brief clad cock hard for me already.

I reached down, rubbing him through his boxers. He gasped and jerked away from my hand. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra, barely letting it fall from my breasts before he kneaded the mounds. "God Bella, your breasts are so fucking huge" He groaned before lowering his mouth to take one nipple in his mouth. The peak hardened on contact. He laved his tongue over it before sucking lightly. I cried out, bucking my hips to his and grinding.

Edward moaned around my breast, the vibration sending sparks of pleasure through my body. He released my mound and breathed harshly on it. I divested myself of my panties and slid Edward's off of him. "It's been so long Bella, I feel like I could cum right now just looking at you. You even kept shaving me too. What a good girl you are" He crooned in my ear.

I nodded my head eagerly. He leaned into my face, his warm breath washing over my face. "Bella, I can't wait until I'm buried inside of you" He whispered against my lips. I moaned and bucked my hips again. He ran one of his fingers down my folds, collecting juice as he went. His hand came to my lips, pressing insistently against them until I took his finger into my mouth, sucking my own juice off of it.

He pulled his finger out and hovered above me. "There is something I want to try" He murmured. He pulled me up and lay down where I was. His knees spread and I got the picture of what he wanted. I straddled him, my core right above his shaft. "Bella, turn around" Edward ordered me. I swung myself to face the same way as he was. His hands guided me over his length and he used his knees to support my own.

I let out a long moan as his cock was sheathed into my warmth. My head fell back as Edward thrust up into me. My hands clutched his which were gripping my hips, guiding me up and down. My knees slipped from his and onto the bed. I began picking myself up and going back down onto Edward. He grunted in my ear.

My breath came out in pants as I began bouncing on him harder. "Edward" I moaned. He panted in my ear, his fingers flexing against my hips. "I'm so close" I whimpered. "Yeah" He panted. One of his hands left my hips and down to my core. He began rubbing my clit furiously, only making me ache deliciously. The fire that had replaced my blood rushed through my veins, making me hot all over.

I squeaked as I felt my walls clench around Edward, holding him in a vice grip. My eyes fluttered closed and my jaw fell slack as I arched my back with my climax. I collapsed back onto Edward. With one more thrust, he grunted out my name and joined me in ecstasy. My body convulsed with the aftershocks of my orgasm. I didn't move as my body calmed down.

Edward twitched beneath me, his cock softening in my chamber. He lifted me off of him and lay me down next to him. Slowly, he turned over and reached down to my folds. He pressed one lip open, reaching his fingers inside to watch our cum dribble out of me. I looked at him and breathed out his name. He looked at me and smirked. I pulled him back up me by his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I smiled and kissed him softly. "How much did this cost?" I panted. "Well, I bought it for about 365,000, so you're stuck here with me for a while. They even have a play room for children, a concierge service, and maids. It was well worth the price" Edward grinned. I almost passed out. "That's a lot of money" I commented. "Don't worry, it was a good investment, didn't you read the side of the building? This is a branch of the verdesian buildings" He told me. I smacked my head. Of course, no wonder the location was so great. There were parks and wonderful restaurants all around.

"Well, I guess I might as well enjoy this while I'm here, when can I start moving in?" I grinned.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, here is the link to the floor plans of the apartment: (without the spaces)**

**h t t p : / / w w w . v e r d e s i a n . c o m / f l o o r p l a n s / i n d e x . a s p ? s i d = 2 & i d = 6**

**Here's the link to the building I'm talking about: (without the spaces)**

**h t t p : / / w w w . s e a t t l e - r e a l e s t a t e . c o m / m a p - s e a t t l e . p h p**

**You have to look on the map and go to the house on Stewart Street to see the pictures. This apartment is not really in the building, it is from a separate building, I just related the two. Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Moving On_

**Hello, this is advertisement, read Holidays with the Cullens because I would appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Begun: 12/15/08 Finished: 12/19/08**

_Chapter Thirteen:_

**B Pov**

I was in love. I was in love with the new apartment, I admit it. It was everything I would want and more. It was perfect. Edward and I spent the afternoon making love in our glorious new bed. We finally stopped to get some food. I suggested we go down to the gym and get some Panini's because I was still so amazed by it.

We headed downstairs hand in hand and I had to admit, all the jealous stairs that I got from the female tenants was a major confidence boost. "Why are you grinning so much?" Edward finally asked me. "They're jealous" I giggled. "Of course, you're far more beautiful than they could aspire to be" He chuckled and kissed my temple and led me to the gym. I got a chicken Panini with melted American cheese while he got the same. I had to drink lemonade because; Edward wouldn't let me get anything else.

"Do you want to go and get some of your clothes now?" He asked me when we were done. "Sure, let's hurry, I want to get back as soon as I can" I jumped up and led him away. We went out the front door and to the Volvo.

A few hours later, I had all of my clothes packed in boxes and they were sitting in boxes and all my toiletries in a duffle bag. Now we just had to wait for Charlie and Emmett to come home so we could tell them the news. The front door open and I looked from my spot cuddled up into Edward on the couch. Charlie and Emmett came through the door laughing. "Hey guys" I greeted them. "Hey Bella" Emmett waved at me. Charlie's face twisted up in anger when he saw Edward.

"What are you doing in my house?" He demanded of my fiancée. Edward stood up as he addressed Charlie. "Chief Swan, I have good explanation for my absence during the summer" Edward began. I found it amazing how one minute he could be dirty talking to me over the internet and the next he was a perfect gentleman. "Well, start explaining" Charlie demanded. His hand twitched for his gun and I sprang up. "Dad" I said in a warning tone. He sighed and sat in his designated chair.

Edward sat back down on the couch along with Emmett and I. "You see sir, June 10 my mother and I were in an accident on our way out. She suffered several injuries, the windshield fell on her legs when she swerved and hit the car crossing in front of us. Her legs are currently paralyzed; she had a punctured lung and is still hooked up to a chest tube to repair the lung. She had decided she wanted to go back to Chicago for the summer to rehabilitate and asked me to along with her. I couldn't say know, and the flight was on such short notice, I didn't have time to say goodbye" Edward explained.

Tears pricked at my eyes. I wiped them furiously and saw Emmett leaning into his arm which rested on the couch's arm. "Emmett, are you crying?" I mumbled. "What? No, I just have something in my eye, its allergy season" His watery voice replied. "Well Edward, that was a very fantastic story, you can leave now" Charlie got up, hauling Edward out the door by his arm.

"Dad, he's not lying! Ask Carlisle" I jumped up, stopping Charlie. He sighed and led Edward back in. "So, you're just back?" He asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes sir, I promised to be back in time for school and to spend some time with Bella"

Charlie sighed and took off his gun holster. That was a good sign; he was letting his guard down. "And you're family is okay with this?" He asked. "Actually sir, they don't know I'm back yet. I came straight here from my mother's house" Edward grinned sheepishly.

Charlie raised an eyebrow to this. "And the engagement?"

"Still on" I answered this time. "Is that all?" Charlie asked. I looked at Edward apprehensively. He shook his head slightly. "Well Dad, there is just a tiny bit more" I grimaced. "What now" He groaned. "Um...aside from all this stuff that's happening, Edward and I...have invested in an apartment closer to the school, and...We are...having a baby" The last part came out rushed.

Charlie's reaction came in three stages. One: Shock, Two: Confusion and three-anger-scratch that, five stages four being extreme rage and five being blood lust-and that was specifically focused on Edward. "You left and you got my baby pregnant?!" He roared. Edward flinched at the sound. "Well sir, I wasn't aware of the pregnancy until this morning when I came back" He pointed out.

I think this was the first time I saw Edward truly afraid. "What about a condom?! Have you ever heard of one?!" Charlie barked. "Dad! It was a...spur of the moment decision, we had no access to any" I snapped at him. "And how could you let him do this to you, you had plans for college, what are you going to do now?!" Charlie demanded.

"I'm gonna go to school, I'll take online classes when I have to, but please don't be mad" I pleaded with him. "Get out" He sighed. "W-What?" I choked. "If you want to go and play house, then go!" He roared. Edward stood up and lifted me up by my elbow as I choked back sobs. He nudged me out the door and grabbed my boxes of clothes. He shut the door and I broke down crying. "Bella love, it's alright, we'll get through this together" Edward knelt down and cradled me in his arms.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He rocked me back and forth whispering sweet-nothings in my ear until I calmed down enough to walk. We got into the car and drove to Esme and Carlisle's. "I don't feel like making the drive to Seattle tonight, is it alright if we stay here?" He asked me. I nodded and fixed my hair in some sort of style.

Edward helped me out of the car and opened the door with his keys to the house. The TV was on loud as we walked in. Edward slammed the door shut to get everyone's attention. Esme was the first one to come with a dish rag in her hands and an apron on. She saw Edward and dropped the rag and jumped on him. She laughed into his shoulder and gave a bounce of joy in his arms.

"Hi Mommy" He grinned. "Mommy?" She asked, surprised. "I need to distinguish between you and Liz somehow" He joked. "Edward, your hair!" She brought his locks into her hands, letting them fall through her fingers. He grinned sheepishly at her. "Do you like it?" He asked her hesitantly. "Of course!" She squealed. Alice made her way out of the living room along with Jasper...and Rosalie?

"Edward!" Alice screamed. Esme climbed off him and made her way over to me. She embraced me in a tight hug while Alice attacked Edward, wrapping her legs around his waist. She squeezed him until her arms hurt while Esme and I just rocked back and forth a bit. She pulled away and kissed my cheek. "Bella, you're positively glowing!" She complimented. I blushed and ran my hand through my hair.

Alice disengaged from Edward and came over to me. I leaned down and hugged her. "Bella, I missed you so much, it feels like ages since I last saw you" She whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry; I was going through a lot of stuff. We can do a lot more bonding now that Edward is back. And you have to come see our new place, its beautiful!" I gushed to her.

"Oh Bella, we can go tomorrow and then head out for some Seattle shopping, I would love that!" She squealed. I nodded and we let each other go. Rosalie stood by the doorway and waited for Alice to release me before sauntering up to me.

"I'm sorry" She said as soon as she was a foot away. I think my jaw dropped. "What?" I managed to squeak. "I'm sorry, I was a bitch to you, God-did you have to make me say it again?" She snapped at me.

I shut my mouth and regained my composure. "I accept your apology. I figure, if you make Emmett happy, I'll have to deal with you for a while" I joked with her. She let the barest hint of a smile cross her face before she turned around. Her hair waved out in back of her and she sauntered back into the living room. Edward and I joined them. He nodded at Jasper while I went over and gave him a hug.

We sat on the loveseat and chatted until the door opened. Carlisle walked in along with Emmett. Emmett looked pissed as hell while Carlisle looked displeased because he never got truly angry.

"Edward" He said, surprised when he saw his son. Edward rose from his seat and took wide strides to meet his father and they embraced in a tight hug. They let go and Edward returned to his seat. "When did you get back?" He asked once he was in a chair. Emmett plopped down on the couch next to Rosalie on the couch, making it bounce as he did. Esme who was resting on the arm flew into the air for a minute before settling back down.

"I know the answer!" Emmett bellowed. "What's the answer then?" Alice asked him. "This morning! I know because I got to see him at like ten even though he was sleeping in Bella's bed!" He yelled before laughing. I blushed a deep red and Edward looked uncomfortable.

"Edward, you went to Bella before you came to us, it's been eight hours since then!" Alice growled at him. "She's my fiancée, I had to see her" He shrugged and placed his arm around my shoulders. Alice pouted but settled back into Jasper's lap. "So, we come bearing news" Edward began. "And I get to announce it this time" He told me right as I began to open my mouth. "Bella and I are having a baby" He grinned widely.

Esme jumped up and hugged me tighter than before. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you two" She squealed. Alice was next. She jumped onto my lap and kissed my cheek. "We have so much to do, maternity clothes, the nursery. Blue or pink? Oh, baby clothes" She gushed. "I'm thinking yellow; you can help with the maternity shopping and baby clothes. I suppose the three of us will have to take up knitting because I would like some home made stuff as well" I answered her.

"The three of us?" She repeated. "You Rose and me" I explained. "You don't mind, do you Rose?" I looked to her to see her in shock. "Not at all" She answered coolly. "Great, I'll sign you guys up for mine then the next time I go" Esme clapped her hands together. "Well, I better finish up dinner, good thing I made lots of it for Emmett" She smiled at Emmett and kissed his head.

He grinned widely at her. Esme was like his second mother here in Forks. She gave him everything he wanted-which was mainly food so it was quite alright. And she got the equivalent of a house full of children in return. Esme went back to the kitchen and then Edward and I went upstairs.

We laid on his bed together and I cuddled into his chest. "I'm so happy your back" I murmured into his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. "I'm happy to be back" He murmured back at me. We just sat together until Esme called dinner. It was a loud affair, everyone was chattering away while eating. We passed mashed potatoes, baked chicken, string beans, and corn around the table while laughing away.

Finally we ate all we could eat and Esme went and got the cake. I groaned as I took a piece of the chocolate cake with chocolate icing. "Bella, don't eat anymore if you don't want to" She told me. "That's the thing, I want more but my mouth is tired of chewing" I groaned. Everyone laughed at that.

I ate my cake and pretty much passed out on the table. Edward carried me upstairs in my half way conscious state and put me to bed.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

I woke up the next morning to soft kisses on my neck. I turned over to see Edward right there. "Good morning, love" He kissed the hallow of my ear. I giggled because it was a very ticklish spot on my body. "Good morning" I whispered. My voice was hoarse from sleep. He let out a small chuckle and kissed my cheek. Well, you better get dressed before Alice comes bursting in and I doubt you would like her to see you...so exposed" He grinned.

I looked down and saw I was only in my panties. I eeped and pulled the covers up. "Edward" I hissed at him. "Your clothes were in the car, I couldn't go out there and get them" He shrugged innocently. "Do I have clothes to wear for today?" I asked him. "Of course, they're already in the bathroom for you" He flashed that crooked grin and I melted-as always.

I got out of the bed and walked to the mirror. I examined my stomach from the side. There was a slight bump that indicated I was having a baby-Edward's baby. But, my body matched to the small bump. For starters, I wanted my boobs back, my normal 36 B cup boobs. My new tits were like a 34 C. But, Edward seemed to enjoy them no matter what size they are. "Bella, you look beautiful" He told me from the bed.

I smiled at him and went into the bathroom. I took a nice hot shower and washed my hair with Edward's shampoo and washed with his soap. I smelled almost exactly like him, which was nice. I stepped out of the walk in shower and found a pair of denim caprice and a white tank top. It looked nice and made my glow more apparent. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail so it could dry and stepped out of the bathroom. "Beautiful as always" Edward kissed my cheek again.

I noticed for the first time that he was dressed. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "No where, I just don't want to be lazing around all day" He explained. I nodded. "Bella!" Alice's high pitched voice called from outside the door. "I'm coming" I called back. I grabbed my phone and wallet and kissed Edward quickly before leaving.

"See you soon" I waved at him before I was yanked out the room. "Bella, we can't go shopping with you dressed like that" She groaned. "Well, I'm pregnant, I get to be comfortable and dress how I want. I refuse to wear clothes that show off my curves because that means tight clothes that show off my stomach and I don't want that. And you have four hours, not including the drive" I told her matter of factly.

"Fine Bella, let's go. Rose is waiting for us in the car" She sighed. We went down to the garage to see Rose leaning against her Mercedes. I climbed into the back seat and Alice got into the passengers seat while Rosalie drove. She drove like a speed demon too so we made it to the mall in no time at all. I got out of the car and we all went inside.

"Okay, we should stop to get maternity clothes first" She said and we hunted out the Maternity Mommy shop. "Bella try this one on" She said immediately. She handed me a light blue shirt with flowers on the bottom. It was a baby doll shirt and it was cute. I got a few in that style before getting some t-shirts that were really funny.

We left the store and went on to shop for some new shoes. That was probably the only form of shopping I enjoyed. I got a lot of flats and a few wedge heels. A really cute pair of wedges in DSW was pink, black, white, and grey plaid with a little strap going across the front. I got another pair like them in purple, black, blue, and green before getting some regular flats.

"Okay guys, it's been four hours, it's time for my next meal and I want a Panini" I told them. We made our way to Rose's car and I gave her directions to the building. We grabbed our bags and I used the key Edward gave me to get in. I went to the front desk and greeted Debra.

"Debra, I'm just signing in, Mrs. Cullen" I grinned as I said this. She smiled at me and typed my name in. "Have a nice afternoon Mrs. Cullen" She waved as we walked past her. "Bella, I wanna live here too!" Alice whined. "Well, if you and Jasper decide to buy an apartment, you can buy one here because you're not moving in with Edward and I" I told her obnoxiously.

Rose laughed at that. I grinned and turned to her. The elevator dinged and we stepped out onto the seventh floor. I opened our apartment door to find Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Elizabeth and some...guy were already there.

"Hey guys" I greeted them. Edward came over and gave me a peck on the lips before taking the bags out of my hands. He set off to put them in the bedroom and I smiled. "Bella, meet Nathan, Elizabeth's nurse" Carlisle said with a smile. My jaw dropped. The man had auburn hair and brown twinkling eyes. "He's a physiotherapist" Elizabeth corrected.

Carlisle's smile didn't falter. He looked...eager and happy. Esme was beaming. I looked between the four of them and the love sick way Liz was staring at Nathan. They were really happy for her I was guessing. "Nice to meet you Nathan" I extended my hand for him to shake and he did graciously.

"Just Nate" He winked at me. I nodded and dropped my hand to my side. "Hi Liz" I waved meekly. "Come over here and give me a hug Bella" She ordered me. I leaned down into her out reached arms. She hugged me tightly and let me go. "Edward told me the news. Congratulations" She grinned at me and placed her hand on my stomach. "Thank you" I whispered.

And so, the party began. We played scene it in the 'white room' where Emmett almost hacked up a lung and got spittle on the couch which made Edward explode with anger. His rant went a little some thing like... "Are you out of your mind?! This is probably the cleanest room in the world and you just defiled it with your-your-your spit!" Everyone was laughing.

I was clutching my stomach laughing it was so hilarious. Emmett looked confused at Edward's reaction but ended up laughing with us. "Have a good night, get home safe" We said to everyone as they left. Now all that was left was to clean up. Edward zoomed away to the kitchen and looked under the sink to get some cleaning supplies. He went to the living room and set to work scrubbing the spot Emmett's spit had landed on.

He looked very determined, kneeling in front of the spot eye level with it. "Edward, it's clean. Let's just go to bed" I placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him up. He nodded and patted the spot dry. We went to the bedroom and undressed before climbing into bed.

"Good night love" Edward murmured against my lips. He bent down and kissed my stomach as well. "Good night baby" He cooed. I giggled and pulled his hair. "Good night" I whispered and pecked his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into my neck and sighed.

It was great to have him back.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, technically, this story is done, except there's going to be an epilogue. I hope everyone enjoyed this.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Moving On_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

**Begun: 12/23/08 Finished: 12/23/08**

**Epilogue:**

_B Pov_

The last few months had been pure bliss. Charlie had apologized to Edward and me once I entered my second trimester and we were slowly but surely rebuilding our relationship. Jacob was still an ass if you ask me so we didn't talk much. Now, I was as big as whale and could barely get out of bed-plus, I had to pee every five minutes which sucked because I couldn't get up!

Edward almost made me pee in a bed pan. I drew the caring line right there. "Edward! I'm hungry!" I groaned. I was miserable was more like it. "Coming love!" He called to me from the kitchen he came in with a tray that had a ham sandwich with mustard, lettuce, and tomato on rye bread. "What the hell is that?" I demanded.

"It's a sandwich. The doctor said you couldn't have a lot of bread because of the carbs and"-"I don't care" I interrupted him.

"Bella, it's for the health of the baby" Edward pleaded with me. I looked at my fiancée. He had cut his hair back to its original messy length and his green eyes were pleading with me. "Fine" I scoffed, grabbing the food. "Thank you love" Edward smiled. He crawled onto the bed and lifted up my dress to kiss my nine month stomach. He rubbed my abdomen and cooed to my stomach.

"Hi baby, I can't wait to see you. You're gonna be so beautiful and look just like your Mommy" He crooned.

"Please Edward, don't try to curse him/her" I groaned. "What, I think you're beautiful. You simply don't see yourself clearly" He shrugged and got off the bed. Suddenly, I felt like I peed on myself, except for the fact that I didn't have to pee. "Shit, Edward. I think...my water just broke" I gave a guilty smile.

He seemed to short circuit as he searched for my hospital bag. "Edward, it's by the door" I told him. He nodded and ran to the hall and got my coat before running back. He helped me sit up and shrug into my winter coat. He placed my feet into my boots gently-after kissing each one and then pulled me up. He zipped my coat up and grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys.

"Um, can you walk? No, I'll carry you" He asked and answered his own question. Before I knew it, I was swooped up into his arms and we were fast walking to the door. He opened it and closed it with one hand and locked the door before running to the exit door that led to the parking garage for our floor. He opened the Volvo door for me and buckled me up.

He got into the driver seat and started the car. "Oh fuck!" I groaned as a contraction ripped through my stomach. I gripped the front of my jacket as the searing pain washed over me. Edward had stopped the car right in the middle of the path down the levels. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked urgently. "Edward, drive. I will have the baby in the car if you stop every time I have a contraction" I growled at him.

We made it to the hospital by the time the contractions were three minutes apart thank goodness. I was lying in a bed with family hovering over me. Edward was sitting in a chair beside my bed holding my hand, his thumb stroking my knuckles while everyone else looked worried and it was making me worry as well.

I heard beeping increasing as I grew more and more panicked. "Bella love, please calm down" Edward murmured to me. He kissed my temple and the beeping slowed down. I realized it was the heart monitor that was beeping so much. "You guys, you're making me worry" I groaned.

"Sorry" people muttered, but the expressions stayed the same. "Guys, leave if all you're going to do is breathe down my neck with worry, I'm nervous enough" I barked at them. The audience jumped and shuffled out of the room. Edward began to get up but I stopped him.

"No, I want you to stay with me" I tugged his arm to get him to sit down. "Of course love" He kissed my hair.

A nurse came in holding a tray. "Time for epidural" She smiled. That sounded like I was just awarded a trip to Hawaii. Epidural was a miracle drug and I would for ever be grateful for the invention.

"Stay perfectly still and lean forward" She warned me. I did exactly as she told me and eeped as the long needle hit a nerve in my back as it slid in. "Don't move" She muttered. I squeaked a yes as the needle slid out. I laid back when she was all done and sighed. The contraction monitor began to go out of control and I felt a lot of discomfort, but not extreme pain-which meant the drug, was working.

Dr. Friedman walked into the room. "Hello Bella, how are you?" He asked. "Okay" I nodded as I felt another contraction. I groaned and held my hospital gown. Dr. Friedman checked if I was dilated or not-I was. My heart beat increased as the nerves got me.

Two hours later, I was holding my first child. She was absolutely beautiful. She had soft hair that was a bit darker than Edward's, and when her eyes opened, they were the same vibrant green. I cradled her in my arms and kissed her little lips. "So, I take it this is Noelle" Edward chuckled. I nodded and handed him the small pink bundle.

He held her so comfortably in his arms, gazing down at her small face. "She's beautiful" He whispered. He sat in the chair and kissed her forehead. Tears filled my eyes as I watched. "I want a picture later on" I wiped my eyes and laughed.

"Love, maybe you should get some rest, you did absolutely wonderful" Edward suggested. I nodded and lay my head back on the pillows. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" He kissed my forehead and pulled the sheets up to my chin.

Three days later, we were bringing little Noelle home-on Christmas day. "Bella, please let me help you" Edward begged as I walked ahead of him to the apartment. I looked back to my fiancée who was carrying Noelle in the carrier, had my hospital bag, three bouquets of flowers, and five teddy bears.

I let out a small laugh and continued to the apartment. I opened the door and held it for Edward. He stumbled in and made it to the dining room table. He set Noelle down and put the stuff on the table. Sighing, he took her out and cradled her against his chest. "Hey baby, this is your home, you're gonna live here with us for a little while-at least until your thirty" He cooed.

"Edward, don't tell her that!" I smacked his back playfully as I laughed. He let out a laugh and shook his head. "I'm sorry" He grinned at me. I stood on my toes and pecked his lips before kissing Noelle's cheek. She let out a small grunt and her eye lids pressed together.

"Baby's are so funny" I giggled softly. I could spend ours just listening to the funny sounds she would make.

**2 Years Later**

"Noelle, say hi to your little brother" I said in a baby voice as I walked through the apartment doors for the first time in three days. Noelle stood up from where she was playing and ran over to me. "Mommy!" She yelled as she came. She definitely inherited Edward's speed and coordination.

She looked up at the blue bundle in my arms. Anthony Michael Cullen born April 10th. He had hazel eyes and auburn hair as well as Edward's lips. "Hi baby!" Noelle waved up at the new born. I giggled as she did. "Okay, move over so Daddy can get in here" Edward told us from outside. I stepped to the side and he made his way through the door. He put the carrier and teddy bears on the dining room table before picking up Noelle.

"Hey princess" He kissed her cheek as he picked her up. "Daddy!" She placed a wet kiss on his cheek. He chuckled and wiped the slobber on his hand. I walked over to the two and kissed Noelle's head. I loved my family.

**2 more years later**

"Charlie, are you sure you want to watch the kids while we go out? We don't want to inconvenience you" I asked my dad for the millionth time.

"It's fine kiddo, you guys deserve a few days" He assured me for the millionth time. I nodded, still unsure. "Okay, I'll see you guys in four days, I love you" I kissed Noelle and Tony's heads before moving aside so Edward could lean down and kiss them each.

Liah-Charlie's new wife scooped the kids up into her arms. "Have fun, we'll miss you" She waved as she closed the door.

Carlisle and Esme had invited us on a Cullen family-adults only camping trip away from the kids. But, I hadn't been anywhere without the kids in four years and it would be extremely weird for me. "Love, don't worry. It's a few days and then we'll go back to the kids" Edward promised me as we rode back to Carlisle and Esme's house. We would all be riding in the rental to get up to the site.

We were driving for hours through dense trees. I was so freaking bored it wasn't funny. "What the hell?!" Emmett yelled suddenly. I jolted up in my seat to see a man standing in the middle of the road. He looked frightened as we slowed to a stop. Carlisle climbed out of the car and walked up to the man. His eyes were...bright red. He was beautiful and pale. He looked dead.

As soon as Carlisle took another step closer to him, he jumped and flew forward, so fast I didn't see. Suddenly, Carlisle was on the ground and Edward was jumping out of the car and running forward. The man lashed out and hit Edward's chest, sending him to the ground. This had Emmett and me up and out. "What the hell is your problem?!" I demanded.

"He doesn't know any better" A voice said from behind me. I whipped around and saw a man with blonde hair tied low at his neck smiling. "But I do" Was all he said before I felt searing pain in my neck. I screamed in agony as I fell but the man-vampire caught me in his arms.

"Get the fuck off my sister!" Emmett yelled, yanking the man by his hair and sending him back. I collapsed near Edward, pain wracking my body as I choked on air. That's what I remember the most, the pain. It was like a million tiny hot pokers sticking my skin while lava ran through my veins instead of blood. I felt like I would explode from the intense heat. My screams and heart beat were what I could here most as I changed.

It went on for what felt like an eternity. I cried, made deals with God in my head and just pleaded for it to stop. Suddenly, I was cold. So cold. My heart stopped hammering in my ears, in my chest and I drew no more breath. I turned my head the slightest to see Edward staring at me, breathing raggedly even though he couldn't inhale.

There was so much lust in his blood red eyes. He looked flawless-even though he had before, but this was more inhuman.

"Edward" I whimpered his name, my voice was like tinkling bells. I gasped at it. "Bella" Edward murmured as he moved closer to me. He leaned over and ran a hand through my hair before pulling me forward to kiss him. Suddenly, I was up in his arm and we were running through the trees at an inhuman speed.

That day, we made love on the forest floor. It would have been perfect if we hadn't been turned into these...monsters.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed. Sequel possibly? I hope so, because I already have it planned out. I hope everyone enjoyed. Have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
